Why us
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella is abused by charlie who she has lived with since she was 7, she also has a younger sister named kristi. Kristi also is abused by charlie. bella trys to hide it from the cullens but cracks. This is her story starting with abuse and then living with the cullen's
1. Chapter 1

Why us?  
(Bella's point of view)

I already got my beating this morning I was hoping Charlie would just leave. "Get down her you ungrateful child!" Charlie yells and

I get up knowing he's yelling at Kristi. I hear Charlie's boots coming up the stairs and turn towards her room. I quickly get up but

Charlie already had her door shut and locked. "Bella" Kristi screams in pain. I grind my teeth having to wait for him to finish. I hear

him leave and I rush to Kristi. "Sissy I can't walk" She cries. "OK you're going to school so Charlie doesn't get mad, but I will come

get you, I' sure you can go to study hall with me or you could just come to class with me. We'll need to get there early" I say as I

pick her up and help her get dressed. "Honey did he do anything?" I asked. "NO" She said as she cried into my shoulder. I grabbed

her backpack and mine and my purse and walked out to the truck. I put her in and got in. When we got to school it was 7:25 we

had 45 minutes until school. I got Kristi out and we went to her class room. Her teacher Ms. Betsey was there grading papers. "Oh

my what happened?" She asked as she walked up to us. "She fell, I was wondering if you could give me all her papers and I was

going to take her to my classes" I say as I set her down at the desk. "Well this morning we have a speaker but after you can come,

the speaker will be done around lunch time" Ms. Betsy says as she puts a chair under Kristi's legs. "OK thank you" I say as I give

Kristi her school stuff and put her backpack in the back on its hanger. I leave to give the office the note. "Hi Mrs. Cope" I say as I

walk in. "Hello Bella dear, what's up?" She asks. "I have a note from Ms. Betsy about Kristi" I say as I hand it to her. "OK I'll email

your teachers to tell them" Mrs. Cope said I left and Alice was sitting by my car. "Bella" She yelled as she ran to me and hugged me

I gasped. "Bella what happened?" She asked. "Nothing you just hugged me too hard." I said and saw the rest of the Cullen's

walking about with a young doctor. "I have to go" I say as I run to my locker forgetting my lockers my Kristi's class. I still have ten

minutes. The doctor walked passed me and looked at me with questioning eyes. He walked into Kristi's classroom. "Dr. Cullen! I'm

so glad you can come and talk to the class" Kristi's teacher say. The bell rings telling us to get to first hour.

(Carlisle's pov)  
When we got to the school Alice was already there. "Bella" She yelled as she hugged another student but that student winced. I

know Alice wouldn't hug a human too hard as the student said that was her excuse. The rest of started to walk over. When this

Bella girl saw me she got scared and told Alice she had to go and ran off. "That was odd" I say and the rest of them just nod keeping

something from me. "Well I'll see you guys around lunch time" I say as I make my way to the office where Mrs. Cope gives me a

pass and I go to Ms. Betsy's room. When I walk to her room I see Bella at her locker. I look at her with a curious look and walk into

the classroom. Ms. Betsy greets me. I notice some kids are there but one stand out to me. Her legs are up on a chair and she has a

look of pain on her face. "What happened?" I asked as I looked at her. "Oh that's Kristi swan, Bella swans sister she fell down the

stairs and hurt her legs is what Bella told me" Ms. Betsy says. The bell rings for first period to begin for the high school, by that

time all the 1st graders are in the classroom. "OK class today we have Dr. Cullen speaking about abuse" Ms. Betsy starts and I begin.

After I finished the kids are allowed to eat lunch. Kristi didnt eat and I worried me. She also showed signs of getting abused. "Why

isn't Kristi eating?" I ask. "Her sisters picking her up to take her to lunch" the teacher answers and there's a knock at the door. Bella

walks in and pales when she sees me. She tries to act normal. "Ms. Betsy I came to pick up Kristi and her work for tonight" Bella

says and my family follows after. "Alice can you grab her backpack it's the blue cotton candy colored one" Bella says as she is

handed school work. Alice brings Kristi's backpack and Bella put the papers in a folder and packs Kristi's things up and then slings

the backpack around her shoulder and picks Kristi up. Bella leaves with Alice but the rest of the kids stay back and walk with me.

"She's so strange" Rose says as she glares at Bella. "Rose how many times have I told you to stop saying that about my angel!"

Edward almost yells. "Son did you find your soul mate?" I ask confused. Edward nods his head as we get to the cafeteria. Bella sits

at a table with Kristi and Alice comes over to us with a gloom expression. "Bella says she doesn't want us to sit with her" She says

as she looks at Alice. "Finally you guys will sit with us" Rose says as she glares at Bella. "Rose stop it now" I say as Edward goes over

to Bella. He says something to her and she nods and cries. Edward picks Kristi up and they walk out the door to her truck. Edward

sits down in the passenger seat with Kristi while Bella looks for something. Bella pulls out a bottle of pills and give Kristi one.

Edward comes back in with Kristi and sits down at the table with Bella. He nods to Alice to come over. Alice skips over and sits by

them. Edward says something to Alice and she get sad all of a sudden. The kids and I sit at a table as near as we can get to them.

Jasper goes over and sits my Alice. Alice whispers something in his ear and his face turns to horror and he walks back to us.

" E" he spells out. We all gasp. "Do you think it's safe for us to go over there?" I ask jazz as he looks at Bella sadly. "I think

so but Edward told me she won't come to the house". "OK I can have it arranged so I stay with you guys" I say. "That's easy

Emmett's in all her classes" Raised snorts. "OK I'll just say I want to see how Emmett behaves" I say and walk to the table with

Alice and Edward and hopefully new daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

Why us ch2

(Bella's point of view)  
Edward was sitting with Kristi on his lap. She loved him. I looked up and saw the rest of his family coming near me including the

doctor. I went to get up but Edward stopped me. "It's only my father, he won't do anything unless you agree" Edward says but I

still get up crawl into his lap while Kristi crawls into Alice's. I hear the chairs move again. "Bella" I heard jasper say. I just stayed

with my head down. I feel a cold hand on my back and it's not Edward's or any of the boys its . I flinch and hug Edward

more and whimper. "You wanna go home?" Edward asked. "NO" I scream as I get up and run outside. "Sissy!"Kristi screams. I run

until I get an extreme pain in my leg. I fall to the floor clutching my leg and screaming. I fell Edwards's hands. "Bella relax" He says

as he picks me up and sets me down in the truck. "I just need some pain medicine I forgot about the burn on my leg" I say as I pull

my sweats up and the bandage I had was soaked in blood. I hear the other Cullen's coming because Kristi is crying. Edward takes

my legs and take of the bloody wraps. "Guys there's blood" He say and they stop except Doctor Cullen. "Edward hurry up!" I say as

Dr. Cullen is getting closer. Edward quickly bandages it up and picks me up out of the truck. "Here" Edward says as he hands me

some pain medicine. "Thanks babe" I say as I kiss him. We pull apart and Dr. Cullen was standing there looking worriedly. "I got it

dad until the end of the day then you can look at it at home" Edward saw. "Home Edward no you know he's going to get mad at

me" I say as I cuddle into his side trying to get away from Doctor Cullen. "Carlisle dear why aren't you home?" A Carmel haired

lady comes out of a silver SUV. "Esme I'm going to stay and watch the kids, here I need to give you something" Carlisle says.

(Esme's point of view)  
I walked with Carlisle to his car. "Bella and Kristi are abused. They won't come to the house but we will get them there, I want to

see how Bella deals with it especially her little sister Kristi who's in 1st grade, right now bella's carrying her because Kristi got hurt"

Carlisle say and I gasp. "Who's doing it to them?" I ask as I look at Bella who has Kristi. "We don't know" Carlisle says and I look up

and there not there. "We're going to class" Emmett and rose said as they walked towards class. "I got to go; I'm going to class with

them to see how Bella does" Carlisle say. "I'm coming" I say and run after him to the office. We got are passes and went to the first

class. Bella had Kristi next to her on an extra stool. Edward sat next to them smiling at Kristi. We took are seats in the back near

Emmett.

(Bella's point of view)  
I tried to ignore Edwards's parents. "Sissy" Kristi says and pulls on my shirt. "Yeah I ask as I turn to her. "I need help" She says as

she looks at her math homework in frustration. "Ok hang on, stay next to Emmett" I say since I'm in study hall. I go up to

Mr. Tanner. "Can I go to the library?" I ask. "Yeah go ahead" He says and gives me a pass. I go and pick Kristi up and walk to the

library. "Ok what are we dealing with?" I ask as I look at her homework. "Fractions" She says. "OK, let's thing about cooking ok"

I say and I hear the library door open but ignore it. "Ok if I take 10 apples but you take five how many will I have?" I asked.

"Five which is half" She said and wrote down ½ since the problem said:_ 1cup broken in two is? _We finished and I took her to the

car since it was the end of the day. I got in and drove home.

(Carlisle's point of view)  
We followed Bella and watched her work with Kristi. She was amazing with kids. She got up and we went to follow but Edward

stopped us for a minute. He was worried about how Kristi was acting. "I'll look in to it when we leave" I say but Edward freezes

. "That's Bella's truck" He says as a truck drives off. "Well never mind, try to get them to the house" I say and take a now crying

esme to the parking lot. "Tell Alice and jazz to drive the Mercedes" I say as I get into the SUV with esme.


	3. Chapter 3

Why us ch3

(Bella's point of view)

When we got home Charlie was standing there with a baby. "Why?" I asked as I took the baby from him. "An ex-girlfriend" He says

as he hits me. "I have to go out and buy stuff" I say. "She gave us two outfits and some formula and a few diapers" He says as he

throws the diaper bag at me. I catch it without hitting the baby. "I can't take her to school, you're going to stay here with her until I

can figure something out" I say. "Fine" he says as he sits down with pizza and a beer. I quickly get Kristi upstairs who's finally

walking. I take down her bed in her room and take it to my room. I put it together in my room and then grab her clothes and

stuffed animals. I set her up in a corner of my room. I do my homework, feed the baby and then we all go to bed. The next morning

I put the baby in her bouncer that Charlie's ex gave us, I would have to set the crib up later since it was in the garage. I go to school

with Kristi and thank god it's just Edward and his family. We went through the classes until lunch. I went to lunch but got called to

the office. Kristi was with me. Charlie stood there with the baby whose name is Emily. Charlie was holding her upside down. She

also had bruises. "Bella this thing won't shut up!" he said as he threw her at me. I caught her and started to have a panic attack.

Everything was blurry the last thing I saw was Edward. When I woke up I heard a beeping and crying. I looked around and Edward

had Kristi and Emily. "Hey" I rasped out. Edward handed me water I sat up and Dr. Cullen walked in. I went to rip the IV out since I

couldn't sit up with it. "No Bella" Dr. Cullen says. "When can I get out of here? "I ask. "Not for at least a day, Bella is there

something your hiding?" Dr. Cullen asked. "Yes dr. Cullen, my father abuses us, the baby is his ex-girlfriends but I'm the mom now

Charlie doesn't want her" I say as I cry. "Shh we can get you out of here and please call me Carlisle" "Can I ask you something?" I

ask as I look at them confused. Edward nods "What do you mean by blood?" I ask "The other day when you said guys there's

blood" I said. "Were vampires" Edward says. "Ok, and if you wanted to hurt me you would have right?" I ask. "Yes" Edward says.

"I'm going to go see if I can sign the discharge papers and adoption papers" Carlisle says as he exits the room. "Edward can I just

live at my house please" I say. "That can be arranged Emmett killed Charlie by the way. When he saw him holding Emily like that"

Edward said as he looked down at Emily. "Do you want to be Emily's father? Edward? "I asked since I was her mother. "I would

love to and you and Kristi will be Carlisle and Esme's daughter" Edward said. "Ok" I say and Kristi wake up. "Sissy!" she yells as she

sees me. "OH by the way dads probably going to want to examine the bruises" Edward says as he helps me up. I go to the

bathroom and change and then take Emily from him. "Ok you can go, oh by the way I read minds but I can't read your, Alice sees

the future and jasper feels emotions." Edward said as he walks to his car. We drive to the house and Edward cleans the house,

while Emmett who was putting the crib together in my room. "Bella were going to be painting the house well Charlie's room since

that's the biggest room, you know your house is good size how many rooms do you have?" Edward asked looking around. "Four

bedroom three baths, and downstairs in the basement we have a movie theater and a place for me to relax but I didn't use it with

Charlie" I say as I pick Emily up and feed her. "You guys can go, I'll see you later right?" I asked Edward. "You'll see all of us but

we're coming at different times. By the way make some food for dinner we do eat human food it gives us some energy but not as

much as blood" Edward says. "Ok anything else?" I ask. "We can sleep if we want to" Edward says as he kisses me and leaves.

I make lasagna for dinner and then put the kids down for a nap. I out the baby monitor on and take the other with me to the

basement. I find my old music equipment and get it out and plug it in. I look through my CDs and find my Avenged Sevenfold one.

My cd player plays the music without the lyrics so it's a karaoke cd player

I quickly put it and turn Seize the day. I started to sing.

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry

These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while

I can move on with you around

I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?

I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done

We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in

No longer needed here so where do we go?

Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?

But girl, what if there is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here

Please tell me what we have is real

So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?

Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see

I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here

Please tell me what we have is real

Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day [x2 then continues in the background]

I stand here alone

Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

I stand here alone

Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

(Carlisle's point of view/when he gets to Bella's house)  
I heard music. I walked in and went to the basement. Bella was singing to some song that was sad. After she finished she changed

the song. Her area of the basement was blocked off with polka dot curtain. She had a few bean bags and two couches.

I heard Emily start to scream. Bella paused the music and ran upstairs but swore and almost fell. I followed her and her leg was

bleeding since I dint get to see it in the hospital. She went into her room since she had a Big letter B on it.

Kristi was sleeping in Bella's bed and Emily was in her crib. Bella picked her up. Bella turned and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Why us Ch. 4

(Bella's point of view)  
I picked Emily up and turned around. I screamed bloody murder. Carlisle stood there in my doorway. Kristi woke up when she heard my scream. She screamed when she saw Carlisle.

"Shh baby Carlisle's not going to hurt us, that's new daddy" I say as I go to her. Kristi loathed doctors. "No!" She screamed and went to run out the door but Dad caught her. The oven

timer went off. I quickly put Emily down and ran down the stairs. When I took the lasagna out I remembered I had pain pills in the kitchen cabinet. I went and grabbed them but Dad

stopped me. "Bella let me see your leg first" He said. "Fine" I say as I go to walk but it hurt. Dad picked me up. "Where do you want to go" He asked. "Where it's easier for you" I said.

"OK then your room" Dad said as he climbed the stairs. Kristi was in my closet hiding. Dad set me down on the bed and I rolled over onto my belly so he could get to my calf easy.

Dad peeled back my bloody pant leg. I hissed when the air touched the burn. "Shh relax" Dad said as he took a wash cloth and washed the blood off and I held my scream.

"Ok this is infected; I'll give you some morphine. And Edwards bringing my bag, so we have to wait for a minute or two" He said as he helped me up so I wouldn't hit it against the bed.

Edward ran in and Kristi ran to him. "Here dad, what's up baby?" He asks Kristi. "Bad doctor" She cried and pointed to Dad. "Dads not going to hurt you, Kristi!" I signed.

"It's ok Bella most kids are afraid of doctors, we'll figure out how to get her use to me." Dad said as he gave me a shot of morphine and cleaned and bandaged my leg.

"OK mom is going to be here in 25 minutes, dad maybe you should go home and get changed out of your hospital clothes, it might calm Kristi down"

Edward said as he held Kristi. "Yeah I'll bring your mother back, Emmett and rose went hunting they called me at the hospital and jasper and Alice I believe are coming over later" Dad

said and then left. "So how was your night without me?" I ask as I picked up Emily. "Good how's are daughter?" Edward asked as he sat Kristi down and came behind me and Emily.

"She's wonderful slept for about an hour. Here daddy" I said and handed her to Edward. Edward took her and walked out. Edward held Emily and played with Kristi while I finished

dinner. I got dressed in my only dress a blue v neck long sleeved dress that went just above my knee. I also curled my hair but tried to hide the burns and cuts. I just got the garlic bread

out when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Edward said and I heard him answer the door. "So this is my new granddaughter?" I heard mom ask. "Yes and here's Kristi your new daughter"

Edward said. "Mommy" She screamed. Mom and dad walked around the corner. Mom had Kristi in her arms. "I hope you guys are hungry" I said as I reached to get the plates.

"Very" I heard a booming laugh. "I thought you guys went hunting?" Dad asked. "Nope, we did but then I wanted to visit bellsy" Emmett said as he hugged me.

"Ok put her down, I need to give my new sister a hug" I heard Alice and then she came around the corner and gasped. "You're beautiful" She said.

"I'm not beautiful" I say and get out all the extra plates. I put them down and we sat down and served ourselves. Kristi kept looking at Carlisle with fright.

"Kristi come here" Mom said. She went over to them and dad put his hand on her shoulder. Emily started to cry. I went to get up.

"I'll get her love" Edward said and kissed my neck and then went to the front room. He came back with Emily. "Bottle" I say and get up and make a bottle.

Edward feeds her and then puts her down to sleep. "Bella you should sleep over" Alice said. "How about tomorrow? I think Kristi is falling asleep." I say and look at Kristi who's in moms

arms away from dad falling asleep. "Ok" Alice says and looks at Kristi. "Kristi time to go to bed honey, come on you need to take a bath" I say as I go by mom.

"No to tired" She mumbles. "Honey come on please do it for me" I sigh. "I'll play soccer with you tomorrow" I say. "Fine" She says and reaches for me. I pick her up and wince because

she hits one of my bad ribs. I walk upstairs with her and set her down in the bathroom. I go to our room and get her Pj's, moms in the hallway. "Can I help?" She asks. "Sure mom"

I say as I grab Kristi's ducks. "I'll start the bath water, can you get her out of her outfit" I say as we walk in. "Sure" mom says and go to Kristi who's almost wide awake.

I get the water started; I was putting bubble bath in when mom gasped. I looked up and mom was staring at Kristi in horror. Her body was full of cuts and scrapes.

"Carlisle!" I here mom scream and Kristi screams. I hear footsteps on the stairs. I get Kristi in the water right as the door opens up. Kristi screams when she sees Carlisle.

"Baby relax please" I cry out she accidently kicked my rib when I got her in. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screams. "EDWARD!" I scream as best as I can. Edward runs in.

"Shh Kristi its ok, you're ok calm down" Edward says as he kneels next to me. I haves my head on the wall trying to breath. "Bella what happened?" He asks.

"Nothing i'm fine, Kristi accidently kicked me and it hit a bruise" I say. "Bella this isn't nothing" He says as he puts his hand where Kristi kicked and I hold back the scream.

"Watch Kristi please?" I ask Edward and stand up. "Sure, go lay down, it will help you breath" Edward says as he gets Kristi's shampoo and starts to scrub her hair.

I walk past mom and dad and go to my room. I lie down and try to breath but it hurts so my breath comes in short little gasps. There's a knock at the door.

I look in the doorway and dads standing there. "Can I look?" he asks. I nod my head not trusting my voice. Dad comes over and gently prods my ribs, when he reaches where Kristi

kicked I scream out in pain. "That's broken, I don't feel any splitters but I need to tape it up, and also when do you think I can do a full exam on all three of you guys"

He says as Alice comes with his bag and leaves. "I'm fine, just a few bruises these two are the more painful injures the rest are healing" I say and dad gives me a stern look.

"I'm fine" I say. "Fine Bella. You're not fine a girl does not skip her period for 3 years!" Edward says as he carries a now sleeping Kristi to her bed.

"Bella you haven't had a period since you were 15?" Dad asks. "No I had three periods when I was twelve. September, October and November.

But I never got one in December. I thought it was stress but I never had one since November. I'm not 18 i'm 15 actually but I skipped three grades, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd."

I say and dad gasps. "Bella have you had any abdominal pain?" Dad asks. "Sometimes but I put it off as nothing" I say and yawn. "Ok tomorrow Edward will bring you guys to the house

I'll do an exam on you and Emily and hopefully by Saturday I can examine Kristi." Dad said and kisses my forehead and they leave. Edward stays with me and lies down with me.

"How could you tell dad?" I ask madly. "Babe you have been complaining of pain! You need to let dad do an exam and if you're not comfortable with dad I'm sure he can have a

colleague of his do it" Edward says. "Absolutely not!" I scream. "Go to bed love" Edward says "I will"

I say and get up and grab a blanket and go downstairs and lay on the couch. I fall asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Why us ch.5

(Bella's point of view)  
When I got up the next morning, I was very sore from sleeping on the couch. I sat up and my back

cracked from my neck down to my lower back. I put my foot down and accidentally stepped on Kristi.

She woke up with a scream. "Please don't hurt me!" she sobbed out. "Shh its ok, it's just sissy"

I say as I kneel on the floor next to her. "Come on we need to get ready, we're going over to Edwards"

I say as I pick her up and regret it, my back screams out in protest. "Is daddy doctor going to be there?"

She asked nervously. "I don't know honey, but he won't hurt us, he didn't hurt me so he won't hurt you

I promise" I say as I go upstairs with her. We quickly get dressed and I go to get Emily but she's not here!

There's a note in her crib.

_TO my dear girlfriend_

_I have Emily; since you slept downstairs i took her home to stay with me_

_Love your loving boyfriend Edward_

"OK baby we still have time since we're packed. Whys don't we go play some soccer?" I ask

as I grab the bags. "Yeah!" Kristi says and grabs her soccer ball. I put my shoes on and put

the bags on the porch. Emily was in the yard already kicking the ball. I joined her and put

the goals up. Carlisle's Mercedes came speeding down the road but we kept playing.

Kristi kicked the ball and I went to grab it but fell to the ground. "Sissy!" she screamed as I

sat up and winced and swore under my breath. "I'm ok" I said as I got up. Edward got out

of the Mercedes. "Edward!" Kristi screamed as she got her ball. "Why don't you get in the

car pumpkin, I need to talk to sissy real quick" Edward said as he walked over to me.

"Hey are you ok?" Edward asks as he kisses my lips softly. "Yeah my back hurts from

sleeping on the couch." I say as I get the bags but Edward takes them. "Do you have a

swimsuit?" He asks. "No" I say. "OK Alice will change that we have a hot tub and pool in our

basement so you can go in to help with your back pain, dad examined Emily already, she's

fine besides those bruises but they will heal" Edward says as he put the bags in the trunk

and then helps me in. He gets in and we speed off towards his house. When we pull up I'm

shocked. "Your house is huge!" I say as I get out. "This is nothing we have bigger ones

around the world." Edward says as he gets out of the car and gets the bags. I help Kristi out

and hold her hand. Alice is already at the door bouncing up and down.

"Bella!" She screams and runs at me. I jump to the ground as Alice fly's past me.

I hear Emmett and the other laughs. I get up and Alice is there with her hands on her hips.

"Hi" I squeak out. She walks up and hugs me. She goes to hug Kristi but she's already in

Edwards's arms. "I hope you don't mind I got you two some clothes but were going

shopping next weekend" Alice says as she skips in the house. I walk in after her and

everyone is in a line in the front room. I see dad and groan, Kristi's not going to be happy.

I look for Emily but see dads holding her in a different onesies I had her in I look at Edward

in confusion. "Alice" We both say at the same time but mine sounds like a question.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind I bought her a few onesies" "Yeah sure" I say as Edward walks

up to me with Kristi. "Why don't I show you were your guys are staying tonight" Edward

says as he goes towards the stairs. I follow Edward up and wince. "Back?" Edward asks.

"Yeah remind me not to get ticked off at you and sleep on the couch please" I say as we get

to the top of the stairs. He shows us our rooms, which are done in colors and stuff we like

so if we deiced to move in. "Alice" I ask and she appears. "Here you ok" She says as she

hands me my swimsuit. "Thanks, is Edward going in with me?" I ask. "Yeah he's getting

changed right now, and Kristi's going to come down with you guys since she doesn't want

to be left alone with dad" Alice says. "Ok thanks" I say and get dressed. The swimsuit was a

simple one piece midnight blue swimsuit. I meet Edward downstairs in a bath robe with

Kristi holding my hand. She sees dad and hides behind me. "Ready love?" Edward asks as

he picks Kristi up. "Yeah lets go" I say and Edward leads the way. The hot tub and pool were

huge! "Wow" I saw as i walk into the hot tub. "O my gosh this feels amazing" I sigh as I go

under the water until it's up to my chin. Kristi has her feet in. "Sissy can we play later?" She

asks. "I don't know sweetie depends on what you want to play" I say as Edward comes over

to me. "softball" Kristi says and I wince. "Love do you have a helmet?" I ask

"Yeah I'll give you some stuff when we get out, Rose!" Edward says and rose walks in

"Yeah?" she asks. "Can you take Kristi to your and Ali's closet and play dress up with her so

Bella and i can have some alone time" He says as he puts his hand on my lower back.

"Sure, come on princess" Rose says as she picks Kristi up and takes her out of the room.

"Hello handsome" I purr as I lay on top of Edward kissing him.

"MMM Bella you taste so good" He pants as he kisses my neck.

"EWWW" Emmett screams. I quickly get off Edward and look up. Emmett, jasper and Dad

are standing in the doorway. I turn bright red and go under water. Edward grabs me and

pulls me back up. "Are they gone?" I ask. "Yes love they are but we should probably get out

so you don't turn into an old woman, everyone is in dads office having a game day so us three

can hang out" Edward says and Kristi walks back in the room. "Ok" I say and get out of the

water. Edward and I get dressed and then we get some baseball equipment. Edward was

catching as I was pitching. Kristi hit the ball and I ducked but soon regretted it.

When I tried to get up I got a fiery pain up my back. "Edward I can't move" I cry out in pain.

"OK I'm going to go get dad" Edward says and flints in the house. A minute later dad and

Edward jump out a window that I assume is in dad's office. They run over to me.

"What's wrong?" Dad asks as he kneels next to me. "My back it was hurting because I slept

on the couch so I though the hot tub would help and I ducked so I wouldn't get hit with a

ball and now I can't get up without pain." I cry out. "OK, were going to have Edward pick

you up and lay you in a chair. I'm going to give you some pain medicine and then if it's

doesn't work you're going to need a massage" Dad says and Edward picks me up like a baby

and I cry out in pain. Edward sets me down in a chair and dad comes in with pain pills.

I take them and try to relax. I was about to sleep when I hear Kristi scream. I go to shoot up

but my back protests. "SISSY" Kristi screams and jumps in my arms. "What's wrong?" I ask

as I relax into the chair. "Mean daddy doctor" She says and points to Carlisle. "Why?" I ask

and look at Carlisle with a murderess glare. "He tried picking me up" She cried and I started

to laugh. "Honey you need to get use to daddy" I say and Carlisle comes next to me and sits

down "NOOO" She screams and tries to get up but I grab her and hold her. "Mean sissy" She

sobs. "No not mean sissy bad Kristi" I say and she calms down immediately and goes into

dads lap and cuddles into him. "Do you think I bad daddy" she asks. "No baby not at all" He

says and kisses the top of her head. She snuggles into him and I get up to go by Edward.

"Oh my god it worked thank you daddy" I say as I run upstairs to go find Edward. He's in

His room on his laptop watching some video Emmett sent him. I turn bright red when I

Look at the video. It was me and Edward in the hot tub kissing and almost having sex.

"Delete" Edward said and deleted it and turned to me. "Hey love" he says as he pulls me on

his lap. "Moms making diner for you and Kristi and dad has Kristi in his office" Edward says

and Alice comes skipping in the room with Emily. "There my beautiful girl" I coo and Emily

reaches for me. "Hey baby girl" I say and she starts to cry. "Feeding time" I say and go

downstairs to get her a bottle. Moms in the kitchen making chicken tostadas. "Shh baby

you're ok here's your bottle" I say as I feed her and walk around the house with her. I end

up in the front room looking out at the creek in the backyard. "Shh its ok" I coo and I fell

arms wrap around me. "Hey love" Edward whispers in my ear and puts his hand near Emily

who grabs his fingers. Edward and I rock side to side and finally get Emily to sleep. Edward

takes her and wraps her in her blanket and sits down with her. Dad comes down carrying

Kristi who has her arms wrapped around her neck. Emmett comes in and puts a movie

in the DVD player and we watch a movie until Kristi and I eat. After we go outside and have

a fire. Kristi falls asleep in dad's arms. Dad takes her to bed while I change Emily one more

time and go to bed myself before I fall asleep dad come sin and kisses my forehead.

"Love you honey" he says and closes my door. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

(Next morning)

When I wake up Kristi is sleeping on top of me. "Baby why aren't you in your bed?" I ask

as I get up with her in my arms. "Because I heard weird noises last night" She says as she

snuggles into my arms. "And you didn't go to mommy and daddy why?" I ask as I climb

down the stairs with her. "Because their door was closed "She said. "OK let's eat and go back

home I need to practice for the talent show" I say as I go to the kitchen. There's food

in the oven heating. I find a note taped to the fridge.

_Dear Bella and Emily_

_We left to go hunt, we will probably be back around 1 ish make yourselves comfortable_

_unless you want to head home. Ali took Emily shopping so it's only you and Kristi_

_Love mom and dad_

"OK baby let's eat and then go home" I say as I get the plates out and we quickly eat.

After i pack our bags and we head home in Edwards Volvo. When I get there I turn the TV

on for Kristi and go downstairs to my studio. I put my avenged sevenfold cd in my karaoke

machine and turn on a random song. The song that it came up with is God hates us.


	6. Chapter 6

Why us Ch.6

The family and I got done hunting so we went to see Bella. When we got there we heard the beginning

notes of a song. Alice put Emily down and we went downstairs. Bella stood on a little stage and' started

to sing a disturbing song.

_Total nightmare!_

_Total nightmare!_

_You wanna hear my side?_

_You need to drown to know._

_With all the times it hurt me to fuck you,_

_I built a wall with your blood to show!_

_God save us!_

_God save us all!_

_God hates us!_

_God hates us all!_

_Total nightmare!_

_Total nightmare!_

_Nothing to heal._

_No one to break._

_Pills had a role now there's nothing to take._

_Nothing to trust._

_No one to fake._

_You'll find out sooner that it's best if we just know our place_

_(Lies!)_

_My infiltrated mind._

_My lacerated soul._

_It took me years, create me, control you._

_I left myself for an idea I stole_

_God save us!_

_God save us all!_

_God hates us!_

_God hates us all!_

_Total nightmare!_

_Total nightmare!_

_Roar!_

_Rape!_

_Kill!_

_Love!_

_Hate!_

_Fear!_

_You better take your time_

_(Roar!_

_Rape!_

_Kill!)_

_You better take it slow_

_Cause when you seek the one_

_(LoveHate!Fear!)_

_There's nothing left to show._

_Total nightmare!_

_Total nightmare!_

_Total nightmare!_

_Total nightmare!_

When Bella finishes she saw us standing there. She had and amazing voice. "That's was amazing but

I could go with a better song" Moms says as she hugs Bella. "Thanks mom" She says. "you guys can go

Upstairs if you want I need to practice" She says as she grabs her Carrie underwood cd. The

Beginning of the song came on and Alice squealed. Good girl, alices favorite song.

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and_

_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

_[Hook:]_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Better listen to me_

_He's low, low, low..._

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_You got a heart of gold_

_You want a white wedding_

_And a hand you can hold_

_Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_

_Like every good girl does_

_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying_

_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

_'Cause when he says forever_

_Well, it don't mean much_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_So good for him_

_Better back away honey_

_You don't know where he's been_

_[Hook:]_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_[Bridge:]_

_Oh, he's no good, yeah_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll take your heart and break it_

_Listen to me, yeah_

_[Hook/Outro:]_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

(Bella's point of view)

" Omg I love that song" Alice said after I finished signing. "Ok I need to practice the song I have to sing

for graduation Friday "I say as I find my five for fighting Cd. Rose and Emmett go upstairs to play

with Emily and Kristi. I found the cd and put it in and began.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on..._

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day..._

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

When I finished the family was laughing. "Bella you will have forever to live" Dad says. "I know but this

Is the song that I chose for graduation since I'm graduating at 15" I say and my phone beeps saying I

Have a new text message. It's from Angela whose waiting for me at the high school with Mr. McGee.

"I got to go" I say as I run upstairs and get my dress I'm wearing and my shoes. I run out to the car.

I get in and speed off. I look behind and their cars follow. When I get to the school Angela is there

Waiting. "Hurry up they already practiced choir and band" She says and I run to the bathroom and get

In my dress I bought for graduation which is a teal and the bottom has a few ruffles. I quickly change

Into my silver heels and go behind the stage. I see the Cullen's sitting in the gym seats.

"ok we just said all the students' names now he's going to introduce you." Angela says.

"Congratulations to the class of 2012. Now we have most of the student's inspiration to stay in school,

Bella Swan" Mr. McGee says and I step out. I nod to the band to start the music after i finish I practice

My speech. "I chose this song because if you guys didn't know I'm fifteen. Thanks to everyone here who

Supported me unlike my father did, if you read the papers you would find out my father abused me

And my sister, but I had the courage to come to school every day with all the pain and I'm happy to

Be graduating" I say and walk off stage. When I get back off the stage Ang hugs me.

"That was perfect" She says. "Thanks you want to come meet my family?" I ask as I see mom and dad

Standing there looking for me. "Sure" She says and we walk back on stage and down the stairs

To the gym floor that leads us to our seats. "Mom, daddy this is my friend Angela, Angela this my

New adoptive parents" I say. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" Ang said and they both laughed.

"Carlisle and Esme please" Daddy says as he hugs Angela. "why don't you come over for dinner Ang?"

I ask as we go to our cars. "Sure I just have to pick up the boys from Mrs. Newton" She says.

"ok I'll see you at the house, I'm sure Kristi will be happy to see Kyle and Chase" I say as I get in the truck

With Kristi and speed off towards home.

(later that night when Bella goes to bed)

"Love are you ok?" Edward asks. "Yes I'm fine" I say as I snuggle into his cool chest and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Why us chapter 7

(Bella's point of view)

I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I ask sleepily. "Morning Bella, I'll be at the house in a few minutes!" Alice gushed

"Alice what time is it?" I ask sleepily. "Four A.M" She says. "Alice why I ask as I get up. "We need time to shop" she says innocently.

"Fine but I'm sleeping in the car" I say and hang up. I get up and get dressed and get Emily ready and the Kristi. Alice pulls up and she comes

and gets Emily. I get in and fall asleep.

(Two hours later)

"BELLA!' Alice screamed waking me up. "What" I growled. "We're here" She says as she gets out. I get out and nearly fall but Alice catches

me. "Let's go" she says as she puts Emily in the stroller. We walk towards the mall. "This better be the last time I have to get up so damn

early. Its break now, we graduated so I don't have to get up so damn early anymore" I grumble.

"Ok fine last time getting you up so early" Alice says as we walk into the mall.

(9 hours later)

We just got home from shopping. It was 3 pm and I was so tired. Alice didn't even take us back home; we just went straight to their house.

"Hi love" Edward says. "Hey" I say as I try to get out but fall because my legs hurt so badly. Edward comes and picks me up bridal style.

"Emmett and jazz will be back in a few minutes to help you Alice." Edward says as he takes me to the house. Kristi follows us. When Edward

opens the door Kristi runs in. "DADDY!" She screams and runs to Carlisle whose sitting on the couch. Carlisle catches her and hugs her.

"Hi baby" he says and sees us. "Are you ok Bella?" he asks as he gets up with Kristi. "Yeah just sore from that evil pixie" I say.

"Hey I heard that!" Alice screamed. "Hay's for horses" I say and Kristi giggles. "Edward can you take us to our room to rest?" I ask.

"Sure baby" he says. We go upstairs and we lay down in our bed. Kristi comes in some time later. "Sissy dinners done" She says.

"OK baby I'm coming" I say and get up and wince. I walk to the stairs and sit on my butt and slide down that way.

"Sissy silly" Kristi says as she runs down the stairs. "Yes sissy silly" I say as I stand up and walk to the dining room. Mom sets are plates

down and Kristi sits down. "Thanks mom" I say and mom smiles happily. "You're very welcome dear" She says as she kissed our foreheads.

We quickly eat and go to the family room. I sit down on Edwards lap and glare at Alice. "What" She says as she notices my glare.

"I refuse to ever go shopping with you, I felt like a fricking Barbie doll! I say. "Hey it was fun wasn't it?" she asked.

"No it was not fun" I say. "OK" She says. "Feel our pain bells" jazz and em say and both their rose and Alice slap them.

"Not fair" they say and get up. "Wait up brothers" Kristi says and follows them. "Do I even want to know?" I ask.

"Game room" Edward says. "Oh, where's Emily?" I ask. Alice gets panicked look on her face. "You didn't" I say and run outside. I go to the

garage and hear baby screams. I quickly open the door and Emily is strapped in. I un strap her and bring her to the house.

"Ok new rules" Dad says. "No taking Bella, Emily or Kristi shopping" Daddy says as he takes Emily.

"Shh baby girl" he says and takes her upstairs to change and feed her. Alice runs out of the room crying. "Why is she upset?" I ask.

"She left her niece in her car" He says. Oh" I say and cuddle into Edward. I get a slight pain but ignore it. "Love you ok, you're warmer than

normal" He says as he kisses my forehead. "Yeah fine" I say but my stomach churns and I get up and run to the bathroom. I start to heave

and Edwards at my sides in seconds. Edward pulls my hair back. I try to get up but fall and bang my head against the bath tub. My vision

starts to get blurry. "Love stay awake" Edward says as he picks me up and lays me down on the bed. "DAD" he screams. Dad runs in.

"What happened?" he asks. "She hit her head on the bath tub, she got sick for no reason, and she is warmer though" Edward says and daddy

comes over to me and puts his hand on my head and I wince in pain. "OK I don't think it's a concussion but just in case I'm going to move her

to my room, also Bella you're going to need to stay up for a few hours" He says and I groan. "I know you're tired but I need to make sure

you're ok, if it's even a slight concussion you could go into a coma if you fall asleep" Daddy says as he wraps me u in my blue fuzzy blanket

and picks me up. I groan as he leads me to his room knowing it would be a night of babying.


	8. Chapter 8

Why us chapter 8

(2 months later)

Tonight Edward and I were going to the prom. It was stupid that it was two months after school got out but apparently that was the only time they could get the hotel.

Right now I was in my room getting ready. Alice already did my make-up. I just finished getting my dress on, when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I say as I try to zip up the back of my dress. Daddy walks in and zips it for me.

"Promise me you will be careful tonight" He says as he kisses my forehead. "Yes daddy I will, you know Edward won't hurt me" I say as I go to my closet and grab my

shoes. I put them on and daddy helps me up. "I know Edward wont but I just want you to be careful and please use protection" Daddy says and I gasp.

"Daddy I don't think we're going to do that, I don't think Edward is ready" I say with a small giggle. "Please just in case" He says and sticks a condom in my

Purse. "Fine" I say as we reach the bottom of the stairs. Everyone is ready to go. Mom is holding a pouting Kristi. "Why do they get to go have fun" She whines.

"Because it's a high school thing and you're too little to be in high school shorty" Emmett says which makes Kristi cry and ends up with a loud 'thump' to Emmett's head.

"It's OK we'll be back tomorrow, OK? And I'm sure mom and dad has some fun stuff planed for you" I say as I kiss her. We walk out the door and there's a limo waiting.

"Welcome to prom Cullen style" Jazz says as he pats my shoulder and everyone gets in Edward helps me in and gets in next to me. He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"I need to talk to you later" I say as Alice giggles. I glare at her so she won't tell. The rest of the ride we listen to music and we talk. We pull up to the prom and I gasp.

The hotel looks amazing. We walk in and sign in and then go to the ball room. Edward growls at mike who has a wanting face.

Edward pulls me to the dance floor and I groan.

(6 hours later)

See you guys in the morning" Alice says as she hands us the room key. We weren't going home so we stayed at the hotel in Seattle. Edward and I go to our room. I take my

Shoes off right away. "SO what did you want to tell me?" he asks. "Look what dad put in my purse" I say as I pull out the condom.

"Wow can he read minds?" He asks as he takes it. "Your serous you want to?" I ask. "Yeah I think we're ready" He says as he pulls me to him and kisses me

while UN zipping my dress. I start to undress him. I finally get his belt off as he pulls my bra off. I slip out of my underwear as Edward slips out of his and we

make our way to the bed.

(Next morning)  
When I got up I was laying on Edward. Everything came pouring back in my head and I smiled. "Last night was the best night of my existence" Edward says as he

kisses my forehead. "I think that was one of the best night of my life also" I say as I get up and wince in pain. I look down at my body and there are bruises.

"O my gosh love I'm so sorry" he says. "Shh your fine, it's just a few bruises nothing else it's not going to kill me" I say as I kiss his lips. There's a knock on our door. I

Blush and quickly run to the bathroom to grab a robe. I answer the door and Alice is standing there with a smile.

"Hey, oh do you want me to come back later?" she asks. "Yeah, I was about to take a shower" I say. "OK I'll be back in an hour" She says and the skips off.

I shut the door and Edward bursts into laughter. "OK that was hilarious" He says as he makes his way to the bathroom. I hear the water start and go in the bathroom.

I jump in the shower with him.

(An hour later)

Alice knocks on our door. I answer this time in clothes. "Hey so were going to head back, you and Edward are going to spend another night here" She says as she walks

in with a shopping bag. "Here's for your date tonight" Alice says and hands me the shopping back.

"Have fun tonight but Edward watch her please, the outcome I see is good but knowing here she will fall." Alice says and the rest of the gang came in.

"HEY bellsy so how was your sex" Emmett says and I blush and hide my face in Edward chest.

"Emmett let's not kill her of embarrassment" jasper says as he pats my shoulder. "its OK bells" he says.

"But seriously how was it, your moans were pretty loud" he chuckles.

"OK guys stop embarrassing Bella on our sex life, now you know what I have to deal with but I have to hear your thoughts also you jazz just had to fell the

emotions" Edward says as he kisses my forehead.

"Yeah well poor Ali was almost attacked" jazz says with a grin on his face and Alice smacks him.

"Worst part about having a husband who can feel emotions" Alice says. I laugh as does everyone else except jazz who looks down ashamed.

"OK maybe we should get going we will see you later bells" Rose says and hugs me and then pulls Emmett out the door. Alice does the same with jazz.

I close the door and then sigh in relief. "Finally I never thought they were going to leave" I say as I jump on the bed. Edward joins me and starts to kiss me.

"MM you taste amazing he says as he works on my shirt but I stop him. "We don't have another condom" I say. Edward groans.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be a teen mom" I say as I get up. "you won't though" he says desperately.

"Edward you still produce and I am human so I'm sure I can fall pregnant and I don't want that" I say as I walk to the kitchen in are hotel room. I quickly make

breakfast and eat. My phone rings but before i get to it Edward answer.

"Yes we were careful dad, yes Bella's fine she's sitting right her next to me" Edward says and then hands me the phone.

"Bella" Dad asks through the phone, well more like yells. "Daddy I'm fine" I say. You're sure?" he asks panicky.

"Yes Edward didn't hurt me, OK just calm down, I'll be home tonight" I say and hang up before he can respond. I go to the bedroom and crawl in bed to take a

long nap still tired from only getting three hours of sleep.

(5 hours later)

"Love" I hear Edward whisper. I roll over and open an eye to look at him.

"If you don't get up were going to miss are reservation for dinner sleepy head" he chuckles out and I groan.

"OK, I'm up" I say as I sit up and rub my face. "You look like dad when you do that" he chuckles. "Thanks" I say sarcastically.

"I'll go get ready in the bathroom and meet you by the door in ten minutes" he says and grabs his tux. I grab the shopping bag and pull out a gorgeous dress.

Its midnight blue with a halter top and is ruffled. (Twilight dress for the prom) Ten minutes later I meet Edward at the door. He escorts me downstairs and

outside where another limo is waiting. Edward helped me in and told the driver the address. About twenty minutes later we pulled up to an Italian restaurant.

Edward helped me out and tipped the driver. We got inside and was seated immediately on a balcony.

"Did you call in advance or something?" I asked confused that when we walked in they knew Edward.

"NO her husband is one of Carlisle's patients and I meet her when she was in the hospital with him" Edward says and the same lady comes out.

"Good evening Edward and this is Bella?" she asks as she hands us our menu's. "Yes this is my Bella" he says.

"Well you're a lucky lady to have a boyfriend with such a wonderful father" she says. "Thanks" I say.

"Can is tart you guys off with any drinks?" she asks. "2 Mt. Dews" Edward says and the lady walks away.

"By the way her names Renee." Edward chuckles out. I look at the menu and find what I want. A few minutes later Renee comes back.

"Ready to order?" she asks. "Yes I'll have the steak, rare please with the Cesar salad" Edward says "and for you Bella?" Renee asks.

"The chicken Parmesan with the three cheese gnocchi." I say and hand her the menu. "OK they'll be right up she says and goes back inside closing the balcony

door behind her and closing the curtain. "its beautiful out" I say. "Not as beautiful as you" Edward says. A few minutes later our food comes. After were done

eating Edward pulls me into a slow dance. In the middle he drops down to one knee and pulls out a ring box. I gasp in shock.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen will you do me the honors and become my wife?" Edward asks and I nod not trusting my voice. Edward puts the ring on and the

spins me around in his arms."I think we need to go home and tell the others" Edward says and he takes my hand and leads me to the car.

We get in and speed off towards home. When we get home Alice is on the porch bouncing up and down. We go inside were everyone is looking confused at

Alice. "Guys Edward and I are getting married" I say and everyone cheers except Dad. He tries to put on a fake grin but it doesn't work and he flints out the

door. I look at mommy who shrugs her shoulders but goes out to find him. I head up to bed worrying about dad. I fall asleep in my bed without Edward so if

dad comes back he can come in and sit by me like he does when Edwards not here.


	9. Chapter 9

Why us Ch.9

(Bella's point of view)

When I got up Daddy's not sitting next to me. I go downstairs near tears to the kitchen. Kristi runs in and sits on the stool.

"Food?" I ask and she nods. I laugh and go tot he fridge and get stuff out for pancakes. Mom walks in to help me.

"Wheres dad?" I ask near tears again.

"I don't know by the time I got out there I lost his trail" She says and hugs me as I start to cry.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon" She says and sits me down on a chair at the dinning room table. Mom quickly makes breakfast and I barley eat.

"Honey you should eat" Mom says.

"I'm not feeling good" I say and get up and go to my room. I lay down and try to relax. I hear Emily start to cry so I get up and go to her nursery.

Edwards there with her in his arms.

"Hey love" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"I don't think the wedding is a good thing" I say.

"Are you having doubts?" Edward asks.

"No its just, I cant stand not seeing daddy and that it hurts him" I cry out.

"Love I'm sure it just took him by surprise" Edward says and I nod my head.

"Fine but lets wait till I'm close to 17, I'm turning 16 in 2 months" I say and walk out. Alice runs up to me.

"Can I please plan it?" she asks.

"I don't know Ali, I don't even know if I want it anymore" I say.

"Dads just being an ass" Ali says. "Alice I'm his baby girl, I'm engaged at 15" I shout.

"What your only 15?" she asks.

"Yes I'm only 15, I'll be 16 in two months" I say and storm off. I grab a coat and grab my car keys.

"Sissy me come with you" Kristi says.

"OK come on" I say as I grab her coat and put it on her.

We get into my car that dad bought me and we speed off.

I just drive until I see the know leaving Washington sign.

I decide to turn around and head home. By the time we get home its past dinner time. Mom sighs in relief when we walk in the kitchen to eat.

"i thought you ran off on us" She says and sets two plates down.

"No we just went for a ride" I say.

"Is he home yet?" I ask. I get no answer and turn around and moms not there. I finish eating and go upstairs. I pass dads office and hear soft music coming

form inside. I fling the door open and dads standing there looking out the window. He doesn't turn when I enter.

"Daddy?" I ask but he doesn't answer. I then finally hear the music. Tim mcgraw's My Little Girl.

"Daddy" I say as I walk over to him and stand next to him.

"I'm sorry I upset you" I say as tears run down my cheeks. He turns when we hears me cries.

"OH baby this is my fault" he says as he pulls me into his arms.

"No its mine for getting engaged at 15" I say as I pull myself closer to him.

"Shh I know you don't make bad decisions. So I think your right, Edward wont hurt you and he loves you but can you wait till your 16?" he asks.

"Daddy I'm planning on a summer wedding and in two months I turn 16 so it will be next summer so I'm closer to 17" I say.

"Okay that's all I need to relax my nerves." he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Can you come lay with me?" I ask.

"Sure but go get ready, I'll be in there in a few minutes" he says and turns of the radio. I dash out of the room and change into my PJ's.

I get in bed and lay down. A few minutes later daddy walks in. He lays on top of the blankets. I snuggle into his side as he turns the lights off.

"GO to sleep angel, I'm here" he whispers and kisses my forehead. I fall asleep snuggled up to his chest.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I couldn't believe that my perfect sleeping angel in my arms was engaged. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt her but she was my baby girl besides Kristi.

Edward walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dad I'm sorry" he whispers.

"Its not your fault" I say.

"yes it is I'm the one who forgot Bella was 15" he says.

"Edward you too belong together" I say and Edward nods his head.

"Just be careful with her?" I ask.

"Always" he says and I nod my head and try to fall into a relaxed state that we call are sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

Why us Ch.10

(Bella's point of view)

"Alice you know this no fair that I cant pick my dress out" I whine as she measures me.

"Bella you cant get an off the rack dress, instead I'm making it for you" she says and hands me a sketch.

"Its beautiful Alice" I say.

"Good, now stand still I can't mess this up" she says and I stop squirming.

Edward comes in and try's to hold his laugh.

"What are you laughing about Edward?" Alice asks.

"Oh nothing" he chuckles.

Alice looks at him with an evil glare.

"OK your done" Alice says and I hop of the stool Alice had me on.

Alice climbs down the step ladder and puts it away.

I join Edward and we go to jasper's office to plan the rest of the wedding.

"Hey jazz" I say as I sit down on his lap and kiss his cheek.

Edward looks at me shocked.

Jasper burst out laughing at Edwards face.

SO do I which wasn't a good idea because the next thing I know is I'm on the floor smelling blood.

"Love" Edward yells and runs over to me.

"Ow my head feels like I got hit with a desk" I complain.

"that's because you did hit the desk" jasper says as he helps Edward get me up.

"Does it need stitches?" I say as Edward looks at my head.

"Yeah I think it does" He says and takes my hand and we walk down to dad's office.

Dads at the door before we even walk in.

"Bella whats wrong?" he asks as he takes me from Edward and closes the door with his foot.

"Edward says I need stitches on my forehead" I say as I move my hair from the bloody spot.

"Yeah that needs stitches" he says and I whimper at the thought of a needle going into my forehead.

"What did you do?" dad asks as he prepares his equipment.

"I fell off jasper's lap and hit his desk." I say as I feel a pinch and yelp.

"I'm sorry honey it will be over soon." daddy says as he rubs my shoulder, knowing I'm afraid.

"I'm going to start OK?" daddy asks as he snaps on some gloves.

I just nod my head and bit my lip and close my eyes to try and stop the tears. "

Bella" I hear jasper ask. I look up and jasper is standing next to me.

"Bella you shouldn't be scared honey" he says as h takes my hand in his and rubs soothing circles on it.

"its hard not to be scared when you think about a needle poking you in your forehead" I say. Daddy laughs.

"Daddy please don't laugh I don't need you messing up" I say.

"Bella I have done this thousands of times." Daddy says as he quickly finishes.

"OK your done, just be careful and jazz don't let her fall again" Daddy says and jasper nods.

"Jazz can I meet you in the office I want to talk to dad about something" I say.

"OK" Jasper says and leaves.

"Whats up sweetie?" dad asks as he cleans my forehead one last time.

"I want you to marry me and Edward" I say.

"Of course but who would walk you down the isle?" daddy asks.

"Mommy" I say.

"She would be honored to and I would be honored to marry you guys" he says as he hugs me.

"Thanks daddy" I say.

"Your welcome honey, now you should probably get back to Edward before he drives jasper insane" Daddy chuckles.

"Yeah I should" I say and walk out the door and back to jasper's office. Edward pacing back and forth.

"Edward stop" I say and he looks up and quickly hugs me.

"I'm fine and I think I figured out the rest of are wedding" I say as I sit down on jasper's couch.

"I want daddy to marry us, mom can give me away, and Kristi as are flower girl but I want a small wedding" I say.

"OK how about the Denali's" jasper says.

"Sure and I want rose to play the piano and Alice my maid of honor" I say.

"OK jazz will you be my best man ?" Edward asks.

"Sure" jasper says as he writes this down.

"I want Alice and Kristi in light blue" I say and Alice whines.

"I don't look good in light blue" she says.

"Suck it up" I say as jasper rights it down.

Alice hmphs and stomps out of the room.

I laugh. Emily starts to scream from downstairs but I have my baby monitor hooked to my hip.

Alice's door slams which means she wont get her.

"I'll get her" I say as I run down the hall.

I go to jog down the stairs and lose my balance and fall down the rest of the way.

Dads standing on the landing and looks up when he hears my body thumping down the stairs.

He catches me before I fly over the railing.

I wince at the impact my body makes with his.

"seriously bells I think I'm going to have to like confine you to a level off the house or something, because if you keep it up at this rate you'll be in a cast or something at your wedding" He chuckles and mom comes down the hall with Emily.

Emily who sees me reaches for me.

I reach for her and she lets out a happy coo.

I rock her side to side and kiss her cheek.

"hey baby girl" I say as I walk down the stairs to get her a bottle.

Dad walks with me down and holds my waist.

Once I reach flat flooring he lets go and Edward chuckles from the top of the stairs.

"Not funny Edward" I hiss in anger and embarrassment.

I stomp off to the kitchen.

I make Emily's bottle and not thinking I give it to her .

She takes a sip and then screams.

"FUCK" I yell as I drop the bottle now feeling how hot it is.

"Shh baby mommy sorry" I cry out as I try to calm her.

I go to the freezer and grab her frozen teething toy.

I quickly put it in her mouth. She calms down a little.

I grab the bottle and run upstairs not falling.

I go to my room and slam the door and try to calm her down.

There's a knock at the patio door.

I look up and daddy's standing on the patio with his black bag.

I unlock the door and he walks in and takes Emily from me.

He shines his pen light in her mouth.

"Just a little red no serous damage" Daddy says as he takes her bottle and tries giving it to her.

She takes it warily.

Once she realizes its not hot she starts to drink a little faster.

" I'm sorry I embarrassed you" Daddy says as he rocks Emily after she finishes her bottle.

"Its fine" I say as I take Emily and lay her down in her crib.

" Bella your not fine, i can tell your very upset"He says and I try to walk out of the room.

He grabs my waist.

"Let go" I growl. He pulls me closer to him.

" I'm fine OK" I yell and try to get out but he pulls me into his arms.

" Let me go OK god damn it I'm fine!Fucking let go of me" I yell which brings Edward running in with mom behind him.

" Love I thing you should maybe leave Bella alone for a little while give her time to relax and Bella language please" she says.

" Fine but you are getting punished." Father growls.

" For what" I say " for yelling at you because you wouldn't let me go and just because I swore" I say sarcastically.

Father growls a warning growl.

" exactly!" he says and storms out of the room.

Edward comes over to me and hold me in his arms.

" you really pissed dad off" he sighs.

" he really pissed me off" I say as I kiss Edward.

"hes going to spank you" he says and I go stiff in his arms.

I start to shake remembering charlie spanking me..

"BELLA!" I hear someone shout I snap out of it and jaspers next to us.

" Bella are you OK?" he asks and I launch myself into his arms.

He staggers back but quickly straightens out.

" What happened Principessa" Jasper whispers in my ear as he hugs me (Principessa=princess in Italian, jasper has a sister/brother bond in this story sorry for not mentioning it earlier)

" I was having flashbacks of when He use to spank me" I cry out and bury my head in jazz shoulder.

He rubs my back and goes and sits on the couch in my room,

" Shh Bella father is not that vile man, he would never hurt you just for fun. He just wants to teach you a lesson and he thinks spanking work the best but I don't really think they do" Jasper says in a soothing voice.

I yawn and put my head against jasper's shoulder.

I fell a blanket wrapped around me.

I dose off on jasper's shoulder.

(an hour later)

"Principessa time to get up" jasper whispers in my ear.

I yawn and stretch. I sit up and look around.

I'm still on the couch in my room.

" Bella come to my office please" I hear dad say from the hallway.

I tremble and just sit.

" go he will be gentle on you, I talked to him while you took your nap" he says.

I get up and flinch the whole way there.

When I get to the office I stand by the door for a few seconds before knocking softly.

" Come in" father says.

I open the door and hes sitting behind his desk.

I walk in and stand there.

"Close the door and sit down" he says calmly which I take as a good sign.

I close it and sit down warily.

" you know why your in here right?" he asks as he pulls back his chair.

" yes because i disrespected and I'm sorry!" I cry out. Daddy sighs.

" lets get it over with" he says. I sit frozen in place.

" Bella come here" he says and scoots back further.

I walk over fidgeting. He pulls me on his lap and positions me.

My breath hitches but daddy just rubs my back.

" I'm going to start Bella" he says and the next thing I know I hear a loud "SMACK"! I try to not cry but it hurts.

I start to cry as he spanks me twelve more times.

"Daddy please stop I'm sorry"

I say but he gives me 7 more.

" I hate you, I hate you charlie" I scream as I get of his lap and run out the door to my room,.

I lay on my bed crying. I feel my bed shift and I feel cool hands rubbing my back.

" Shh honey its OK" I hear mom whisper.

I sit up and hug myself to her.

" I hate him mommy" I sob.

She rubs my back when there's a knock at my door.

" Carlisle I don't think you should be in here" Mommy says as she lays me down on my bed.

My butt hit the bed and I cried out in pain.

"Shh your OK" Mommy says as she gets a nightgown out of my closet and hands it to me.

She closes the door and I quickly change and look at my now red butt.

I lay down on my bed on my stomach and fall asleep.

Right as I fell asleep it was dreamless but it would change into a horrible nightmare.

_**Bella's nightmare:**_

"_**Kristi!" I scream as I walk in the house from school. Its silent. I hear charlies evil laughter from somewhere. I look up but its not charlie its carlisle " There in the basement you bitch" he says as he slams the basement door on my hand. I walk down the basement stairs and when i get to the bottom my hands slips of the railing. I look down at my hand and blood is covering my palm I look at the banister. I scream when I see everyone dead bodies. Esme, Rose, Emmett,Jasper, Alice, And Edward who is clutching Emily and Kristi. I start it scream and cry at the same time. "BELLA" I hear a voice scream but it sounds like jasper's. **_

I wake up screaming and crying. Jasper and everyone are in the room. I scream out in terror.

(Carlisle's point of view/after the spanking)

I felt so guilty.

I heard Bella run to her room and start crying.

I heard Esme's loving voice in her room.

I walk to her room to go apologize but esme stops me.

Bella cry's out in pain. I sigh and go to my office.

I hear Bella fall asleep.

She's asleep for about two hours when her heart speeds up and she starts to move around and cry.

She starts to scream and we all run to her room.

" Stay away" Jasper and Edward growl at me.

They both jump on the bed.

They try and shake her awake but it doesn't work.

"BELLA!" jasper screams and Bella comes to and starts screaming and crying.

She screams in terror.

I fell guilty and I run out of the house and into the forest.

Running as far as I can.

_**(**_Bella's point of view)

Jasper and Edward bring me into there arms.

" baby whats wrong?" Mommy asks.

" nightmare, daddy killed all of you guys." I cry and I hear a loud growl.

I flinch and jasper runs his hands down my back.

"I need to see daddy" I say as I sit up.

"Hes not home" Mommy say and I cry out.

"Kids try and find your father" Mommy says as she sits by us.

"I'm not leaving!" jasper says and hugs me.

Edward nods and leaves with everyone.

Kristi stands at the door.

"Sissy are you OK?"She asks.

"yes baby why don't you go back to bed" I say and she nods and run to my bed and jumps in.

" I meant in your bed" I say as I stand up and pick her up.

I walk her to her room and lay her back down.

With in minutes she falls asleep.

I yawn but I don't want to fall asleep.

" Bella go to bed, we will be here with you and dad will be here when your up" Jazz whispers as he grabs me and lays down with me.

Mom lays next to me and I snuggle into both of them and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Why Us Ch.11

(Carlisle's POV)

I was almost to Canada when I heard the kids.

"Dad stop" they screamed but I kept running.

I saw a flash and then I was on the ground with Edward on top of me.

I try to struggle out of his grasp but Emmett helps him.

"What do you need did you come out here to make me feel worse" I snap trying to fight my way out.

Emmett accidentally lets go and I run out of Edwards grasp away from them again.

This went on for a few minutes until finally rose and Alice ran into the mix.

I could take two but not four.

I was in the middle of trying to get out of Emmett.

"Just let me go! I hurt her and I cant believe I did!" I scream as I try to take Edward down since I got Emmett.

Alice joins the mix and I try to be gentler but I still wanted her off.

"ENOUGH OK, DAD WE WERE SENT OUT HERE OT GET YOU BECAUSE BELLA'S DREAM YOU KILLED US IN HER DREAM AND MOMS SENT US OUT HERE TO GET YOU BECAUSE BELLA NEEDS YOU" Rose screams and grabs me by my shoulders.

"she shouldn't I hurt her." I say as I look down at the ground.

"She wants you dad" They all say at me.

"No she doesn't your trying to make me guilty" I growl thinking about Bella's face after I spanked her.

I was a monster, I spanked my poor baby and only months ago she got that daily for fun for charlie.

'dad I've seen it if you don't come home she will refuse to eat, drink, and move. She already is having a panic attack that I saw in my vision" Alice says as she hugs me.

"Please dad we cant stand hearing about this so we don't want to see it" They say.

" Dad please I can't stand seeing my love, my life, my mate like that, seeing it in the vision was bad but I don't want to see it actually happen when its probably going to be ten times worse" Edward pleads.

As to plead there case roses phone went off.

"Jasper what is it?" she asks as she places it on speaker.

"Bella she wont..." jasper started but was cut off when Bella starts screaming.

"DADDY! DADDY NO!" she screams and I hear this awful tearing and banging noise.

I start to run towards the house.

(Bella's POV)

(normal=Bella CAPS=Bella's mind

I wake up with a start from another bad dream except this time it was charlie killing carlisle.

Wait why did I call him Carlisle its daddy.

HES NOT DADDY HE SPANKED YOU BELLA HE ABUSED YOU! My mind screams at me.

NO HES GOING TO HURT YOU WHEN THEY BRNG HIM BACK!

No he wont hes daddy he wont hurt me or anyone for Christ sake hes a doctor

. NO HES GOING TO HURT YOU.

Daddy, daddy no!

I see a figure and it looks like a ghost.

It looks exactly like charlie.

It comes near me and I get up off the bed and run into the tightest corner I can.

I start to scream as he comes towards me.

"DADDY! DADDY! NO !" I scream and start to kick and thrash.

I dont know what I was doing but I couldn't stop it.

I started to scream and kick and jasper and mom.

"Bella stop" I hear a familiar voice and I black out. My daddy where is he?

(Carlisle's POV)

when I got home Bella was fighting jasper and esme.

'Bella stop" I say as I go to go to her.

Her eyes roll back and she slumps into the corner.

Her body was scratched, bruised and bloody.

Her clothes were torn off, so that was that awful tearing sound.

"Get me a blanket" I say as I crouch next to her and check her pulse and heart rate.

Esme comes back in with a blanket and a scared expression.

"is she OK?" she chokes out.

" I don't know love its going to be OK though, I'll make sure of it." I say as I wrap Bella in the blanket and pick her up.

I set her down on her bed and jasper gives me my bag.

" thank you son" I say as I get out some supplies.

I quickly clean up Bella and Esme comes in and takes Bella to bath and get her dressed before laying her down.

"Alice h..." I start but Alice cuts me off.

" Two hours' she says and I hear a crying coming from Kristi's room.

I walk down the hallway and open Kristi's door.

I turn on her lamp and peer into her dimly lite room.

I don't see her but I can tell the crying is coming from the closet.

I go over and open the door.

Kristi screams and covers her face in protection.

" Kristi its OK I'm not going to hurt you baby" I say softly.

"You hurt Bella" she cry's.

" shh honey I wasn't hurting her for pleasure OK sweetie, your sissy broke the number one rule int his house No swearing" I say.

"but you hit her though mommy said we would be grounded or a spanking" she says.

" yes baby I gave sissy a spanking that was all. I would have comforted her if she let me but she was pulled into a flashback sweetie. Sissy is having flashbacks so we have to be very careful with her that includes you" I say softly.

Kristi nods and starts to yawn.

"Come on baby girl lets get you into bed" I say as I get up and pick her up with me.

I set her down on her bed and tuck her in.

I go to leave when her hand laces around mine.

I sit down on the chair next to her bed and hold her hand.

She finally falls asleep.

I kiss her forehead and gently walk out of the room.

"DAD" Alice screams.

"Alice what is it?" I ask panicked as I run to her.

"Bella is..." She starts but is cut off when Bella screams.

(Bella's POV)

I woke up with a scream.

I was breathing heavy and my eyes were darting around the room to make sure nothing was there.

It was pitch dark.

The light flashed on and daddy stood in the doorway.

"Bella baby its OK, your OK its just daddy I'm not going to hurt you" he says softly.

"DADDY" I wail and throw my arms out.

He rushes over and hugs me to himself.

I gasp for breath as he rubs my back.

" Shh sweetie you need to relax."He says as he puts his head on the top of my forehead.

I breath in his scent and relax a little.

" that's it baby girl" he says softly as he kisses me.

"Daddy" I say as I curl up closer to him.

"I'm sorry" I say.

" shh angel it should be me apologizing" He whispers.

" I shouldn't have done that when you just got out of an abusive home a few months ago where he did that for fun everyday please forgive me baby girl" he says and his voice cracking with the venom tears that would never fall.

" I forgive you daddy but please don't do it again its giving me to many memories, dreams and I keep seeing him" I say quietly.

" Of course baby but what happened with you that made you panic." he says.

" my mind was telling me you were going to hurt me and I saw charlie" I say trembling from the memory.

Daddy brings me a little closer to his body.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"Please daddy lets just stop apologizing let just please forget about it" I say as I lay my head on his chest.

"Of course angel go back to bed I'll stay with you" He says and I nod my head.

Before I fall asleep I look at the alarm clock.

Which reads 2:45 A.M in big red letters.

I look at the date July 4th.

eight years ago charlie started abusing me.

That's my last thought before if all asleep on my daddy's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Why us ch.12

(***plz don't get mad at me with what I have Bella doing in this chapter. I would have put it in earlier chapters but I forgot until my cousin who co writes this reminded me. Plz don't get mad at me or my cousin.*)**

(Bella's POV/next morning)

I woke up wrapped in daddy's arm's.

"you stayed" I say happily.

"of course I stayed baby girl. I always keep my promises" he says as he kisses my forehead.

" thank you daddy" I say as I hug him.

" Your welcome baby girl but you should probably get ready before Alice comes in here. She wants to take you shopping" He says. I gulp and groan.

I run to the bathroom right as Alice calls for me. I quickly turn the shower on and undress. I turn the water on hot ad get in.

After a good twenty minutes in the shower. I put the water on the hottest temperature and fill the bath up.

I got into the closet wrapped in my robe and pick out today's clothes. I set them on my bed and then go threw my books and finally take out my vampire diaries book and head back to the bathroom.

I take a three hour bath while reading vampire diaries. After I get out and dry off. Dad is on my laptop searching something.

"Daddy what are you looking for?" I ask hoping he wont find my diary. I have been keeping a secret from the family.

I have been purging after eating. I have been doing this for years and its hard to stop.

"Nothing just looking at the photos your friends send you" he says and gets up. I sigh in relief and he look sa t me with a questioning look.

I wanted to be skinner for my wedding. I was 85 lbs. I wanted to be down to 50-65 range. I still had to lose almost twenty five pounds.

Before when I lived with charlie I was around 62lbs. Dad did comment on my weight and how it was to skinny for a girl my age and height.

I should be around 100-145lbs. I quickly shut down my laptop and then get dressed. I go downstairs where mom has food ready for me.

I eat half of it and dismiss myself saying I wasn't feeling good today.

Thank god dad just thought it was from last nights outburst. I ran upstairs and purged. After I wiped my mouth and walked over to Edwards room.

"hey love" he says as he kisses my forehead.

" hey" I say.

"Bella are you OK you seem to be getting thinner" He says with worry laced in every word.

"I'm fine babe" I say as I kiss him.

" OK. I'm taking the girls tot he park if you want to come" He says.

" Sure I'll go with" I say. Edward and I grab the girls and go to the Volvo. When we get tot the park I take Emily to the baby section and Edward follows Kristi.

After a few hours of playing Edward takes us to a fast food restaurant.

"Bella what do you want?" he asks.

"Nothing" is ay.

"Bella I know your hunger" he says and gets out of the car. I take the girls to a picnic table and sit them down. Emily sits in her car seat.

In less than 4 months she would be a year.

Edward comes back with two trays of food.

"OK Bella this tray is yours and then this is Kristi's and mine" he says and hands me the fuller tray.

I grimace but start to eat. I eat about one fourth and ell myself to stop but my stomach growls.

"Bella eat" Edward says. I eat a little more and finally my stomach stops. My stomach has been growling for a little less than a month since dad is make sure I'm eating.

After I finish half I slide the tray away and go to go for a walk. Edward and Kristi finish right before I go to walk so Edward insist we go home.

I get in the car and I can't stop thinking of all the fats that is in side me trying to get into my body. When we get home I rush upstairs and start to purge. Daddy and Edward run into my room.

"Bella are you OK?" dad asks as he helps me up.

" yeah I'm fine, I ate to much" I cry. Edward and dad look at each other in disbelief.

"I'm fine OK" I say as I wipe my mouth and walk out of my bathroom and into my room.

"Bella..."Edward starts.

"I said I'm fine OK just please leave me alone" I say and point towards my door. They leave and I lay down.

(3 weeks later)

I lost 15 lbs in the last 3 weeks. I was now 70lbs. Edward and dad were getting more worried every day.

"Bella dinners done" Mom yells. I groan but come downstairs. I eat most of dinner and then excuse myself from the table.

I run upstairs to my bathroom. I start to purge.

"BELLA" I hear Rose scream.

"Shh rose" I say. Everyone left to go hunting except rose who wanted to help me take care of the kids.

" Bella your killing yourself slowly!" she says.

"Rose I'm sorry but I'm fat" I cry.

" bell you are not fat if anything your under weight" she says and looks at me.

"Not what charlie thought or what I think" I say as I look at the floor.

"Bella look at me please" she says. I look at her nervously.

"You are beautiful Bella, but if you keep trying to kill yourself with this it will make you so bad and i cant see my sister like that" She says ans then shocks me by pulling me into a hug.

"Please let me help you" she says.

" No I'm fine" I say and get out of her arms and run. I run and just keeping running. I run until finally I cant get up because of how weak I am.

(Rose's POV/After Bella runs)

"Damn it!" I growl knowing I cant leave because the girls. I quickly get out my cell and call dad.

"Rose whats wrong?" he asks.

" is anyone by you?" I ask.

"Your mother" he says.

"OK don't tell Edward yet I don't want him to panic but after you left Bella was puking" I say.

"OK she must be getting the stomach flu then" Dad says in worry.

" No dad this was a forced puke" I say.

" Your saying Bella was purging?" he asks.

" Yes dad I think Bella's anorexic." I say and hear both of them gasp.

" rose you cant just make assumptions" Dad says.

"Dad I saw her put her finger down her throat to make her gag. Its on her laptop to she keeps a diary and it talks about how were fating her up like a pig going to auction." I say.

"OK have her stay in her room and don't tell her we had this conversation" he says.

" One slight problem" is ay.

"What did you do?"He asks.

" I was talking to her and asked her to let me help her and she said she was fine and then ran off. I don't know where she is" I say.

" OK stay with the girls me and your mother will find her" Dad says.

" I'm sorry daddy" I say.

" its not your fault kitten just look after the girls and when I get home I want you to show me the diary please" he says.

"OK" I say and we hang up. Kristi runs down the stairs looking for Bella.

"Wheres sissy?" she asks.

"Taking a walk pumpkin" I say.

" I wanna join her" She whines.

" You need to go to bed pumpkin" I say as I pick her up and take her upstairs to her room.

(Carlisle's POV)

After I hand up with rose me and esme start running threw the forest tog o home. We don't go inside when we get there we find her scent and follow it into the woods.

We run for a few more minutes and comes upon Bella laying on the ground.

"La mia povera figlia. Non posso credere che non ho riconosciuto i segni di questa terribile pensare che lei ha tenuto lontano da noi. L'amore stai bene?" I say in shock and grief.

"La mia povera figlia. L'amore Si prega di dire si può aiutare her. I non può guardare un altro dei miei figli muoiono e lei è troppo giovane per essere trasformato in uno di noi" Esme says in grief as she falls to her knees next to our daughter.

(_Translations. Carlisle says:My poor daughter. I can't believe i didn't recognize the signs of this awful thing she has been keeping away from us. Love are you OK? Esme says My poor daughter. Love please say you can help her. I can not watch another one of my children die and she is too young to be turned into one of us )_

"Shh love We can help her." I say as I lift Bella up into my arms. We run home and I take Bella to my office. Rose comes in and gasps.

" O my god" She cry's and covers her mouth with her hand in shock. Esme rubs her back as they lean into each other.

"Lets let her rest" I say as I put a hand on both of there shoulders. They nod and we walk out of the room. Edward comes storming up the stairs and goes to got o my office but I catch him with my arm and drag him downstairs.

"I need to see her" he growls.

" we need to talk about this first" I say looking at him.

"Fine" he growls and sits down.

"We're going to need to watch her. Also shes not allowed in her room alone after she eats and rose I need to see theses diary entries you saw" I say.

Rose nods and goes to get Bella's laptop.

"Edward son I'm telling you now this is no ones fault. No one is to blame except charlie who told her she was fat" I say and rose comes back. I start to read the entries and gasp at how shocking they are.

She didn't want help at all. I sigh and run my hand over my face.

"In theses entries it sound like even if we try helping here she wont accept it." I say looking at he family who all have sadness in there eyes.

"Kids go to the basement or somewhere you cant hear me and your mother please" I say. Everyone leaves and esme sits down next to me crying.

"Love we need to talk about this" I say as I rub her back.

"I know Carlisle" she says. "Well we can try helping her by just giving her food. But if not then I'll have to start a feeding tube and if she fights that off to much we might need to sign over her rights into a Center that deals with this" I say.

Esme cry's harder at thinking of us having to sign over our daughters rights.

"NO not the last one" she cry's.

"Shh love I don't want it either but Bella's killing herself" I say as hug her.

"Fine but Carlisle if we do please make sure it one of the best" She says and I hear the front door slams open and Edward stampedes in.

"NO YOU CANT JUST SIGN BELLAS RIGHTS OVER LIKE THAT! ITS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE UNADOPTING HER!"He screams.

"Son that's the last hope OK. Maybe if you wouldn't have been listening it that wouldn't be the only part you heard" I scowled him.

He looks down in guilt. "Son I don't think Bella is going to accept our help that easily." I say.

"Dad cant you just give her a feeding tube or something?" he asks.

" Edward you went to medical school and you did intern ship you see how people who having eating disorders. They deny the truth and say there fine and when you try helping them they refuse saying there fine" I say and look at my son who eyes are filled with pain.

"If it makes you feel better I can try and get on her case at the center if we need to send her to one" I say looking at him and some of the pain leaves his eyes.

"OK" he says quietly.

"Edward son go to your room and stay there while me and your mother go to my office to talk to Bella" I say as Bella was starting to wake up.

Edward nods and walks away. I sign knowing this would be a hard and difficult conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Why Us? Ch.13

(Bella's POV)

I woke up with a little groan and looked around my surroundings. I was in dads office. O god I hope he didn't find out about my secret! There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say softly afraid of what happened when I was sleeping. Mom and dad walking in with sorrowful looks and dad has my laptop in his hand.

I gulp and get up to run but mom easily has her in her stone arms and is pinning my struggling body to her. I finally just start to cry.

My secret is out and now there going to fatten me up like a pig going to auction so I will be fat on my wedding day.

After a few minutes of mom comforting me I finally stop crying.

"Bella we need to talk" Dad says softly. I just stand there. Mom helps me sit on the couch and dad sits in front of me in a chair. He sets my laptop down on the coffee table.

"Bella we want to help you" He says as he takes one of my hands in his.

"I don't need help I'm fine" I say and mom cry's out.

"Bella your not fine your killing yourself" Dad says.

"Charlie thought it was alright" I say.

"Bella, Charlie was a cruel man and if we would have known sooner we would have got you out of there then" Dad says and I look at his face which has pain. I'm hurting them by being this way.

"Bella you have three options. We can help you by making sure you eat, If that doesn't work I will have to give you a feeding tube which would go down your nose into your stomach. The last your mother and I would sign your rights over to a clinic that deals with this." He says and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"No you cant just sign me over." I cry.

"We don't want to do that Bella but if you don't want us to help or to me as your doctor to help than that's what is going to happen" Dad says.

"Mom please don't make me" I cry looking at her knowing she is the one that would crack faster.

"Bella you need help. Your killing yourself slowly Bella I can't watch another one of my children die" She says and then walks out of the room sobbing.

I look at dad who looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Help me" I say softly. Daddy nods and sits next to me.

"I need to do an exam baby" he says as he lays his hand on my back.

"Fine" I say as I stand up.

"I need you to strip down to your undies and bra." he says and I turn bright red. I quickly strip and stand there. Dad gasps when he sees my body.

"O my poor baby" he says as he walks around me slowly. He has me do a series of tests. After he looks at me.

"Bella I need you to step on the scale please" he says. I step on and watch as the number appears. 68 lbs. I had lost two pounds.

"Bella this isn't good for you" Dad says as he lets me off the scale and lets me change.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you guys" I say.

"Bella I wan tot put you on a depression medication. I know you don't seem depressed but it will help you with your panic attacks, Flashbacks and the anorexia." Dad says as he writes out a prescription and mom comes and takes it to get it filled.

"You need to eat" He says and helps me up. I groan but follow him. Half of my body wanted to get better for them and then the other unstable part of it was screaming at me not to eat.

I couldn't take it so I sat down on the stairs. Dad didn't notice until he was almost to 3/4ths of the way down. I sat on the stairs with my head down clutching at my hair.

"Baby whats wrong?" dad asks as he quickly jogs back up.

"Half of my mind wants to get better and the other doesn't and its driving me crazy I cant stand it" I cry. He sits next to me and rubs my back.

"It's OK baby girl once you get your medicine you'll feel better" He whispers.

"Edward" he says softly. Edward comes over.

" Sure dad, Bella what do you want to eat?" Edward says as he stands a couple steps down from us.

"Doesn't matter" I say.

"Something light like soup Edward" dad says and Edward disappears.

"Is he mad?" I ask as I lay my head on dads shoulder.

"No hes just worried for you" He says and the front door opens. Dad helps me up and we walk downstairs.

Mom hands dad the bag who flints off and appears a second later with two white pills and a bottle of water.

I take a sip of the water and gag but keep the water in. I quickly put the pills in and swallow them with water. Dad stands next to me and pats my back.

"Nice job sweetie" he says as he kisses my forehead. Mom leaves and goes in the kitchen. Edward comes out and swoops me into a hug.

"Oh love i was so worried about you. Why didn't you tell us sooner" he says.

"Because I didn't want you guys to find out but now that I think logically and not with the part of my brain that is still use to being afraid of everything I see that it was hurting you guys and I was hurting myself without knowing it" I say and Edward kisses me.

"Bella dinner" Mom says from the kitchen and I look at the kitchen in fear.

"Come on sweetie" Dad and Edward both say and I giggle a little.

They both take a hand and lead me into the kitchen.

I look and the table and sigh when I see no food.

"Carlisle I'm letting you get her food, since you know how much to give her that wont over whelm her." mom says and dad lets go and walks over to mom who is holding bowls of all sizes.

Dad take one the size of a small coffee cup. Edward has me sit down at the table and sets the water bottle from earlier next to my spoon and napkin.

Dad places the soup infront of me and hands me the spoon. I dip the spoon in and stir it around before hesitantly taking putting it in my mouth.

I eat half the bowl and start to feel my body adjust to having food in my system for so long.

By this time I have been sitting there for twenty minutes. I look at mom and dad who having encouraging looks on there face.

"Come on baby your almost done" mom says. I finish in less than ten minutes and dad has me sit there to let the food start to digest.

After a few minutes he lets me up but i'm not allowed to go anywhere except the library or the front room. I laid down with a full belly and dad walked in soon after and sat next to me.

Edward and the family run in and sit down.

"Where the girls?" I ask.

"Sleeping you slept from 9 last night all threw the day and into tonight until 8:45" Mom says as she sits on the other side of dad.

Emmett gets up and puts a movie on and we all relax as a family and watch movies until dad makes me go to bed.

I go to bed happy with myself that I was going to get better.


	14. Chapter 14

Why Us Ch.14

(*WARNING MENTION OF A MEDICAL PROCEDURE IN HERE BUT NOT DETAILS*Also remember this is fiction so some stuff might not be true, It makes the story better.)

(Bella's Pov/ a month later)

I was finally getting better. My last weight in I was 106lbs! Dad was happy that I was gaining weight. Since gaining weight I felt amazing.

I had more energy my stomach pains stopped. My throat wasn't constantly hurting anymore and best of all the whole family is happy.

Next month I will be turning 16 and of course Alice wants to throw this huge party.

I disagree but with Alice she doesn't care. Dad was going to talk to her when he got home from work.

It was early in the morning and usually I wouldn't be up at this time but I had really bad stomach cramps.

I get up and go to the bathroom and take my depression pill and a pain medicine. I lay back down and sleep

(Edward's POV)

I heard Bella get up to take her pills and then go back to bed. I was kind of worried she was up at this time. It was only 3 in the morning.

Once I hear her fall asleep I relax a little. About a good twenty minutes later I gasp as I smell blood. _Bella's blood! _I run to her room and gasp her bedding is soaked in blood.

Her period decided to come back with Bella not under stress and her gaining weight. I quickly call dad.

"Son whats wrong I just left an hour ago" he says.

"Bella's period is back and her sheets are soaked in blood" I say panicked.

"OK get everyone out of the house I'll be there in a few" He says and I hear him running down the hospital hallway.

"Should I get her up?" I ask seeing Bella bleeding like this was panicking me.

"No we don't need her panicked. Take her to my office" Dad says and hangs up. I run downstairs and jasper is already gone.

"Go hunt or something Bella's bleeding a lot" I say. Everyone leaves except mom who looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Mom" I groan.

"Please Edward I can't leave my baby" She says.

"What about Kristi mom?" I ask looking at rose running with Kristi.

"She has her siblings and shes not injured" mom whimpers and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Mom" I groan.

"Please Edward" She says.

"Fine" I say and head upstairs. Mom follows and gasps when she sees Bella. I quickly pick her up and rush her to dads office.

I don't know what dad plans on doing but I don't care as long as it helps her.

"Mom can you change her bedding please" I call as I play with Bella's hair trying to help her relax and fall into a deeper sleep.

Thank god it works right as dad walks in.

"O my gosh" he says as he comes to us.

"Its bad dad shes been laying here for like two minutes and its almost soaking the paper."I say as I pick her up once more and dad puts a surgical sheet down and has me lay her back down.

"I'm going to need to do a D and C" he says as he goes into his medical supply room.

(Description later in this chapter.) He comes back with a series of instruments and a sedative. He quickly gives Bella the sedative.

(Esme's POV)

My poor daughter! I quickly strip the bloody bedding from Bella's bed and clean the mattress.

I take the bedding downstairs tot he laundry room and put stain remover on them and throw them in.

After I grab an extra set of sheets from the closet and head back upstairs passing the office.

All I see is Bella's feet in stirrups and carlisle's back sitting between Bella's legs.

I shutter and walks back to her room. I quickly make sure the bed is dry and put new bedding on it.

A few minutes later Carlisle comes in carrying Bella.

He sets her on the bed. He gets her comfortable and makes sure she had her IV in securely. He kisses her forehead and then come over by me.

"Is she alright?" I ask looking at her sleeping peacefully.

"yeah she will be up in about thirty minutes, I put her under a light sedative just to keep her out for the procedure I had to do" He says as he wraps a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

I lean in to him and he guides us to the couch in Bella's room. I pick up a book from her shelf and start to read it while carlisle reads Bella's diary again.

A good 25 minutes later we hear Bella's moan of pain. Carlisle and I quickly get up and go to either side of her bed. Edward thankfully was out hunting.

(Bella's POV)

As I start to wake up I'm in so much discomfort. I moan out in pain and I feel a rush of cool air signaling someone was near me.

"Baby can you open your eyes?" I hear mom whisper and what I guess is her hand take hold of my right hand and lightly squeeze it.

I open my eyes and try to move but the discomfort is unbearable and I have a stupid needle in my arm. I glare at it and daddy chuckles.

"What happened? Why am I so sore?" I ask.

"Bella do you remember when I talked to you about two weeks ago?" dad asks.

" yeah we talked about my period coming back" I say and then gasp.

"Bella your period did come back but you were bleeding very heavily so I had to do a D and C" Daddy says.

" You mean you did a medical procedure without my permission!" I scream.

"Bella please listen to me" He says but I shake my head. I thought I could trust him.

"What the hell is a D and C anyway?" I ask.

"Well a D and C stands for Dilation and off i sedated you so that way you wouldnt wake up. Then i put your feet in stirrups. Basically I dilated your cervix and then took a series of smooth rods to open your cervix a little more and then a took a Curette and for sake of words scraped out the lining of your uterus which was thick since you missed so many periods" Daddy says and I look at him in disbelief.

" You did not" I yell. He looks at me in confusion.

"That's is not right. You had no right doing any medical procedures down there without my permission" I scream.

He try's to hug me but I shake him off.

"Bella dear If your father wouldn't have done that you would have bleed none stop until your body expelled it naturally. Your father was just making it easier for you so you would bleed so much and not be in the amount of pain you should be in if he didn't do the procedure" Mom say gently as she sits next to me.

"He had no right without my permission" I snarl.

"Technically honey you still wouldn't have had a say as your parents we can make your decisions for you" Mom says gently.

"I don't care wheres Edward" I say.

"Right here love" he says and glides in.

"Edward" I whine and throw my arms out. He comes and hugs me to his chest.

"Were you on to this to?" I ask angrily. He looks at me nervously.

" Are you all turning against me now!"I yell and scoot away from all of them.

"Bella dear please listen to our reasoning" Dad pleads.

"I don't care what you guys have to say you guys invaded my personal privacy twice now! First my laptop and now you did a medical procedure without my permission" I yell and try to get up but they gently push me down.

" Bella you don't want to get up it will be very uncomfortable for you" Dad says.

"Screw you" I yell in anger and try to get up.

"Isabella marie cullen you will not speak to your father like that!" mom hisses and grabs my chin so she can look me in the eyes.

" Yes Mother" I say sarcastically. Next thing I know my head flys to the side from getting slapped in the face.

My face starts to sting and I start to cry. Mom gasps and her hand flys up to her mouth in shock. How could she! They promised me I would be safe here! I start to sob at the thought that I wasnt going to be safe.

"Love maybe you need to cool down"Faher says but mother is already out my window.

"God damn it" he growls and goes after her. Edward looks at me with sadness and replaces my hand with his.

I lean into it since the coolness of his hand stops the stinging.

"Is dad made at me?" I ask nervously.

" not mad but disappointed. Hes not going to punish you or anything he knows that your hormones are probably driving you crazy." Edward says and brings me closer to his body.

(Esme's POV/After she jumped out the window)

O my gosh ic an tbelieve I just slapped my daughter!

I run into the forest and finally stop becaused the tears that are sliding down my cheeks.(Forgot to mention vampires can cry venom in my stories!)

I sit down on a log and just sob my heart out.

We promised her we wouldnt slap her or hurt her and here I slapped her and hurt her emotionally.

I wont blame her if she hates me I hate myself right now.

"LOVE" Carlisle cry's as he sees me and flints over.

"OH love" he says as he hugs me. I rip out of his grasp.

" You should be ashamed of me, we promised them we would never hurt them and here I just slapped our daughter!" I sob.

" it was an accident. Shes pushing our limits and you need to hunt sweetie" he says as he kisses my neck.

" not right now carlisle shes never going to forgive me!" I cry.

" yes she will baby" He starts but I go to cut him off.

"Let me finish please" he says.

"Bella is the most forgiving person there is. She will forgive you maybe not in an hour but by the end of the day she will." he says.

"Promise?" I ask looking at his eyes.

"Yes love now lets get some blood back into you so you wont lose your temper again." he says and grabs my hand. He drags me into the woods.

After a good two hours of hunting it was time to go back and I was nervous as hell to go back.


	15. Chapter 15

Why Us Ch.15

(Bella's POV)

Edward held me to him as I drifted in and out of unconsciousness. I tried to fight the sleep wanting t be up when mom and dad returned.

I was worried what they would have to say but I wanted to apologize to mom for being rude to dad.

"Love don't fight it, you can talk tot hem tomorrow" Edward says as he lays be down on my bed. I feel him lay down next to me and then I fall asleep.

(Esme's POV)

When we get home I frown when I hear Bella's heart beat. Slow and steady which meant she was sleeping.

"She needs to sleep love" Carlisle says as we walk hand in hand into the house. Kristi is playing and looks up with a scared expression. She plows up the stairs and we hear her bedroom door slam.

"KIDS" I growl and they all come running except Edward.

"Why is Kristi afraid of us?" I ask and Emmett looks at the ground nervously.

"Emmett Dale Cullen what did you do?" I ask and take a step towards him when carlisle pulls me back.

" I was talking to jasper and well I didn't see Kristi and I was telling jasper about how you slapped Bella and now Kristi thinks your going to slap her now too" he says in a rush and if I wasn't a vampire i wouldn't have heard it.

"You idiot" I growl.

"I'm really sorry mum" He says.

"If this every happens again you'll be over my lap." I growl. The kids looked shocked considering I hate spanking them.

"Now go"I say and they run. We hear Kristi's sobs and sigh.

" I'll go try and talk to her" Carlisle says and kisses my forehead.

(Carlisle's POV)

climb the stairs to my now frighten daughters bedroom. When I get there she is hiding in her closet.

"Kristi" I call out gently. I hear her heart speed up a little more and I sigh. I walk over tot he closet and open the door. Kristi screams when it opens but then looks up and sees me.

"Daddy" she mumbles.

"Come here baby girl I need to talk to you" I say as I kneel close to her and open my arms for her. She comes out slowly. I pick her up and set her down on her bed.

"Baby I know your scared of your mother right now but she will never smack you. Bella was very angry with me and your mother lost her temper because she hasn't hunted" I say.(Kristi does know about them being vampires)

"You promise me?" she asks.

" Yes baby we will never hurt you on purpose unless we spank you but that's for discipline." I say to my shaking little girl

"Shh Kristi your OK baby girl" I say as I hug her. She calms down and esme walks into the room.

"Hey baby" she says happily. Kristi looks at her with fear for a second but them jumps of my lap and goes into esme's awaiting arms.

"I'll be back I got to go check Bella" I say and slip out of the room. Edward is holding a sleeping Bella when I get there.

"How is she?" I ask.

"OK she was complaining of pain before she fell asleep." Edward says and he moves his hand a little down on to Bella's abdomen and she start to cry and move around in pain. I quickly get out some Pain medicine and administer it through her IV.

I quickly dispose of the needle and sit down next to Bella.

"Has she said anything about me or your mother?" I ask as I look at my daughter and I cant help but feel ashamed. She was right I invaded her privacy.

"She thought you were going to be mad but I told her you were disappointed in her but you would forgive her knowing her hormones are driving her insane."Edward says and looks at me with a small smile.

"Your mother was so upset." I say.

" I know she still feels guilty." Edward says. I sigh in frustration.

"its not as bad as before" Edward cuts in quickly.

"Good now I need to go get Kristi to bed. If Bella wakes up tonight call me in" I say and leave. Esme has a sleeping Kristi laying in her arms in our room.

I sigh and lay down next to them.

(Almost 2 days later)

Bella finally woke up! We have been waiting for almost two days. Esme and I run into her room. Everyone else was hunting except jasper who was in his room reading civil war books. Bella is sitting in the bed stretching. When she see us she has a panicked expression on her face and her heart speeds up. I take a step towards her and she screams.

(Bella's POV/After the scream)

If they think they could come in here and talk to me they are totally wrong. They hurt me! I wont forgive them for a time.

Saying they would never hurt us and here the person we called are mother hit me! I scoot back into the bed.

"Bella your OK"Carlisle says. I scream at him in return.

"Bella sweetie please listen to your father" Esme pleads.

"MY FATHER! IF HE WAS A FATHER HE WOULDN"T INVADE MY PRIVACY AND WOULDNT ALLOW HIS WIFE WHO IS SUPPOSE TO BE MY MOTHER ABUSE ME!" I yell and go to get up but my IV wraps around my arm and twists and the needle pulls.

"Bella you need to calm down" Carlisle says as he walks towards me.

"Don't touch me" I yell.

"Bella please baby calm down" I hear a different voice. My head snaps up and jasper is in the doorway. He walks in slowly.

I let him get as close as he wants. He comes all the way up tot he side of the bed and untangles the IV.

"Get them away form me" I cry as Esme and Carlisle took it as there opportunity to move closer to me while jasper was helping me.

"Mom, dad" He says and I laugh. Mom and dad yeah right! They take a few steps back. Jasper sits next to me.

"Shh sis it OK your OK no ones going to hurt you" He says as he rubs my back.

"They said that and here esme hit me" I cry.

"Bella I didn't mean to sweetie I lost my temper I should have hunted with the family but I couldn't stand being away from you when your hurt" Esme says and I hear her start to sob.

Edward jumps into my room threw my window.

(Edward's POV)

I look at the scene before me. Carlisle and esme standing there with hurt expressions. Bella in jasper's arms, her arm bleeding. Jasper trying to calm Bella.

I look at dad who quickly thinks of what has happened in the last twenty minutes.

"Love" I call and Bella screams in terror.

"Love its OK" I say and step towards her.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU! YOU LET DAD DO THAT PROCEDURE ON ME!" she yells.

"Bella love" I start but get cut off.

"DONT CALL ME LOVE! YOUR NOT ALLOWED UNTIL I FORGIVE YOU" She screams and try's to get up. Jasper holds her and Bella relaxes into his arms.

"I want to get away from here" she says weakly.

"NO!" Mom,Dad and I scream.

"Yes until I know I can trust you guys again" She says. Jasper helps her up.

"Jasper don't you dare" Mom and dad growl.

"Are you guys blind! Bella doesn't trust you guys. To make it worse shes in pain from the D and C and shes nervous to be around you guys. Her hormones are whacked up. She needs to get away from this stress" Jasper says.

(Jasper's POV)

I quickly get up and help Bella up.

"Give me your arm sis" I say. She gives me her arm and I gently slide the IV out. I help Bella dress into a pair of sweats and a comfy tank top.

Alice appears with suitcases in hand.

"Ready?" she asks me and I nod and picks Bella up.

"Jasper lee Cullen" Dad hisses. I ignore him and send them a shock of calmness and sleepiness.

We walk out of the house and get into our cars. I take The Lexus with Bella and Alice takes her Porsche. Rose and Emmett follow us in his jeep.

We would all help Bella recover for how long it took us.


	16. Chapter 16

Why Us Ch.16

(Carlisle's POV)

I cant believe my children would do such a thing! I understand Bella is upset but that gives them no right to take her on a vacation!

They have been gone for three days! Edward was trying to track down there bank records so we could follow them there

. All we know is they are flying somewhere. We found this out after Edward found there cars in the airport parking lot.

"Dad it says there going to Rio!"Edward yells and it snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Isle esme" Esme gasps and then starts to pack. I quickly get Kristi and Emily ready while Edward packs a bag for himself.

We quickly get a private jet that we haven't used in years and fly to isle esme which has a landing strip.

We get there before the others and we get settled in. I was in my office when the front door opens and I hear hisses and growls of frustration.

I run downstairs to see my others kids crouched around Bella. Bella was passed out on the ground.

I go to run over to her when Emmett and rose tackle me. I start to fight them while jasper takes care of Bella.

"Let me go I need to help my daughter" I growl

"Not a chance dad" Rose hisses and I can tell shes pissed about me doing the procedure on Bella. Jasper picks Bella up and rushes her past me and up the stairs.

I break out to their grasp and run upstairs after.

Bella is laying on jasper bed sleeping peacefully. I quickly run over and check her out.

"What the hell did you do?" I ask.

"Its what you did by following us here." Jasper says.

"OK I'm sorry but you had no right to take my daughter away from me" I hiss.

"You had no right doing a D and C without her permission" Jasper says.

"Fine just please talk to her about it I am sorry and I want my little girl back to the way she use to be. My little girl who use to love me" I say and walk out.

(Bella's POV)

When I woke up jasper was sitting next to me reading a book.

"Hey sis" he says as he stands up.

"Hey" I say and then remember that Edward and them were here. I start to look around frantically.

"There out hunting" Jasper says soothingly.

" Bella we need to talk" Jasper says.

"What?" I ask.

"Bella you know dad was just doing what he thought was best right?" Jasper asks.

" I know but he should have asked for my permission!" I argue.

"Bella if you would have saw all the blood you would have panicked!" Jasper says and I look at his shocked. All the blood?

"Bella you bleed threw your bedding, it was like someone cut your leg off you were bleeding that much! . And that night you feel asleep on top of the sheet's,smaller comforters and then your puffy comforter. You bleed threw all of it except the little Blue blanket dad bought you when you guys went to Italy!"Jasper says.

"Your saying my blood soaked through my two heavy comforters, my sheets and into my mattress?" she asks.

"Yes Bella you were bleeding so much and dad said it would have gone on for days"Jasper says.

"Oh" I say.

"Bella you really should forgive dad, he was just looking out for you. If he didn't you would have been bleeding for days with an IV in your arm trying to stop the blood loss. Dad said you lost about two pints of blood before he did the procedure" jasper says.

(Again its fiction so it probably couldn't happen in real life it just makes the story better and flow better also)

"oh" I say as I realize I was being a bitch to dad earlier. I got stand up to apologize and stumble.

"Whoa Bella you haven't eaten in awhile and you probably need more blood honey" Jasper says.

"Can you make me some food please and I want to talk to dad" I say as is it back down.

" Of course. I will start dinner and dad is outside your door right now" Jasper says and I laugh. Jasper leaves and dad walks in.

"Dad I'm sorry I was being a bitch. Its just nerve racking knowing that you as my father looked down there and I know your probably going to say I was your doctor not your father when I did the procedure but to me daddy your a doctor and father at the same time." I say.

"baby girl wow you do know my speeches to well but I was only acting on your well being sweets. But I'm sorry I should have got your permission but as jazz told you, you would have panicked about the blood you lost and speaking of that I need to put an IV back in" he says.

I groan and dad just chuckles.

"It isn't funny you try having someone put a needle in your arm. And they say it wont hurt but it hurts and they say one little pinch its like one huge pinch." I say and dad chuckles.

I look down and the IV is already in place I frown at him.

" I know sweetie its uncomfortable but you need it. Just for a few hours and then you should be good." Dad says as he sits down.

"Your mother wants to see you" he says randomly. My heart sped up in fear and I start to shake in panic.

"Shh Bella shes not going to hurt you" Dad says.

"then why did she slap me!" I yell in a panic.

"It was accident she was hungry and her emotions where driving her insane like yours probably are."Dad says. I

just shake my head and bury myself further into his arms.

"Bella I promise you your mother isn't going to hurt you" He says.

"You promise?" I ask weakly.

"Yes" he says and my door opens with a creak. Mom is standing in the door way with a small smile but I see pain and guilt in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie" She says and walks a little closer. It takes everything I have not to flinch.

"Bella I'm so so sorry from slapping you I want you to know that I'm very guilty about it and it pains me to know that I hurt you both emotionally and physically." Mom says and I cant help but feel sorry and guilty.

I throw my arms around her neck and let her hold em as she keeps murmuring her thank yous in my ear

"I love you mom" I say softly.

" I love you to angel" she says and sets me on the bed because jazz comes in with a tray full of food.

"Steak, potatoes wedges, corn and mac and cheese" Jazz says and sets it down.

"And of course a water bottle with three squirts of crystal light" He says and bows.

"Well thank you" I say and we both start to laugh. I start to eat but stop half way when i get a pain in my abdomen.

"here sweetie" dad says and hands me two pink pills. I take them and with in minutes the pain is gone.

"Thank you daddy" I say and finish dinner. I yawn and jasper takes the tray.

"Daddy" I say and lay down. Dad knows what I want.

"BRB" he says and so does mom. They both come back a few seconds later both in Sweat pants and dad had a t shirt on and mom has a tank top.

They both lay next to me. Dad wraps his arms around me ho,ding me to his body. I breathe in his smell which smells like woods and fresh cut pine.

"Go to bed sweets" He says and kisses my forehead. I nod my head and lay it near his shoulder. Mom rubs my back and I fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Whys Us Ch.17

(RATED M FOR MEDICAL PROCEDURE)

(Three weeks later/Bella's POV)

We just returned home from Isle Esme tonight. I look at my clock in my room and it reads 10:34 P.M. I quickly take of my t shirt and baggy pants and put a soft cotton night gown on.

I go to hop in bed when dad calls my name.

"Bella" Dad calls.

"Yes daddy?" I ask.

"Can you come here please" he says. I groan all I want to do is get into bed.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" I ask.

"It could but just come here baby" he says. I groan but walk to his office anyway. When I get there, there's a hospital bed in the middle of the room.

The stirrups are out and dad is standing next to it.

"OK what is this about?" I ask getting nervous and looking at the door.

"Bella I need to do a pelvic exam to make sure you didn't get an infection while swimming in the ocean." Dad says and steps towards me.

I'm fully awake now and I run to the door but dads standing in front of it.

"NO" I scream and run to the other door that leads to his and moms room. He stands in front of it and I go to run towards the main door but he stops me again.

"Bella sweetie I need you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." he says.

"I'm not giving you permission to do this because you need to fill out that stupid paper work for the hospital and you will tell everyone or someone at your work will be like "OH yeah did you hear Carlisle Cullen did a pelvic exam on his 15 year old daughter" I say and cross my arms stubbornly.

".Bella no one needs to know that I did this. Not even the hospital will know. I promise you baby it everything that happens will stay in this room" he says and walks towards me.

"You promise?" I ask.

"Yes baby I promise" he says. I uncross my arms in defeat. Dad sighs is relief and comes over to me and gives me a comforting hug.

"I'll try to make it as quick as possible without any pain" Dad says and leads me to the hospital bed.

"Bella I need you to take your underwear off" Dad says and I blush a deep shade of red. I quickly take them off and dad helps me onto the bed.

I flinch at the crinkly paper.

"OK sweetie lay back for me and then place your legs in the stirrups." Dad says as he washes his hands in the next room which was a full medical exam room.

A minute later he came back and sat between my feet.

"OK honey slide down until your bottom hits my hand" Dad says and lays a sheet on my stomach and knees.

I do as told and realize this is making my legs spread further. I try to lock my knees still not liking this.

"Bella you need to relax" Dad says as he rubs my knee.

"Please daddy don't make me do this" I cry now thinking about this.

"Bella relax OK. I'm not going to hurt you sweets. It might be uncomfortable but I know your a strong girl and I know you can handle this" Daddy says. With those words I start to relax.

"Good, let them relax a little more" Dad says but I'm fighting to not go into a panic attack.

"Bella take some deep breaths, your going to be fine sweetie" He says. I take a few deep breaths and force myself to calm down.

"OK Bella I'm going to start OK, do you want me to move the sheet so you can see what I'm doing? It helps also I will talk you through it" He says as he snaps on a pair of gloves.

"I want to take it off" I say and dad moves it.

"OK just relax and it wont hurt" Dad says as he reaches for KY lubricant. He puts a small amount on his right hand and lays his other hand on my abdomen.

"Take a deep breath. This will help make it feel a little more natural" Dad says and I do and two fingers slip inside of me.

"OK I'm just going to palpate your stomach so I can feel your internal organs" Dad says. I let my mind wander and sigh in relief when dad moves back and takes his gloves off.

"OK there's no infection" Dad says.

"Can Edward and I start having sex?" I ask.

"After your 16th birthday next week" He says and I groan.

"You should go to bed sweet heart" Dad says. I quickly pick up my underwear and leave the room. I lay down in my room.

Edwards laying in my bed waiting.

"hey where were you?" he asks.

"Oh stop playing that game with me" I growl.

"Babe all I know is that you must have been with dad because he had his thoughts blocked off from me" Edward says. I look at his eyes and there brighter than when we got home. He was hunting when this happened?

"Did you just come back from a hunt?" I ask.

"Yeah everyone is still out. Alice told us we needed to get out of the house but she wouldn't tell us why." he says and wraps his arm around me as I lay down next to him.

"wait how did Alice know" I say and then it hits me. Her visions. She saw dad decide to give me a pelvic exam. I start to cry.

"Love whats wrong? Are you in any pain?" He asks. I just keep crying.

"Dad" Edward cry's in fright as he try's to console me.

"Edward can you leave for a little while maybe stay out until tomorrow morning. I will call when you guys can come back" Dad says as he sits where Edward was. Edward jumps out my window and dad pulls me in to a hug.

"Baby whats wrong?" he asks as he snuggles with me.

"I thought you said no one would know and Alice knows!" I cry.

"Oh baby she doesn't know. I told her to take the family hunting I didn't tell her anything just that I need privacy. Your mother took the girls to a hotel for the night. Everyone else went hunting so it was only you and I in the house during and now after" Dad says as he smooths my hair.

"You promise?" I ask.

"Yes now sweetie get some sleep you've had a rough day" dad says as he wraps his arm around me. I stop fighting the sleep and let in come.

"I love you sweetie" Dad says and then I'm out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

Why Us CH.18

(Alice's POV)

Today was Bella's sweet 16th birthday. Bella was upstairs sleeping while everyone else was getting ready. Mom and dad were getting food and drinks.

Edward was helping us bring in the decorations. Rose was setting out Bella's outfit. Which was a blue ruffly dress with silver heels.

"Edward Kristi's up" I say as I sketch out plans.

"Thanks Alice" he say sand runs upstairs. A few seconds later he flints down with Kristi who looks green.

"Are you OK sweetie?" I ask and look into the future but see her at the party.

"Hot" She cry's and bury's her head in Edwards neck.

"I'll call dad try and cool her down" I say and go to the kitchen to get my phone. I dial dads number and he answers on the third ring.

"What did we forget?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Nothing Kristi is warmer than normal" I say worriedly.

"OK try to keep her cool where just getting off the freeway we'll be there in 3 minutes" Dad says.

"OK love you" I say.

"Love you to" Dad says and hangs up. Kristi is crying in Edwards neck.

"Daddy wheres daddy I want daddy." She cry's.

"Hes coming angel" I say as I kneel next to them and try to help Edward calm her down. A few minutes later I hear a car door slam.

(Kristi's POV)

Edward held me and Ali was kneeling next to us talking to me softly. I didn't feel good at all and I wanted daddy. The front door opened and I looked towards the door.

Daddy was taking his coat off.

"Daddy" I cried and started to run to him. MY feet slapped against the cool tile. Daddy meets me half way and picks me up. He hugs me to him and I sigh in relief. Daddy was the coldest of them.

"OH my poor baby" he says as he positions me so I'm on his hip.

"Hey baby girl how about we go upstairs to my office?" daddy asks. I try to get out of his grasp crying.

"OK I'll take that as a no. Its OK we'll go to mommy and daddy's room OK?" daddy says as we climb more stairs. I nod my head and yawn.

Daddy goes to my room and I look confused. He grabs a pair of pj's for me.

"Daddy" I whine.

"You need to get into colder clothes" He says as he sets me down on his bed and sets a spaghetti strap top with short shorts down.

"Arms up baby" Daddy says as he picks up the other top.

"Daddy no to embarrassing" I say and pout.

"OK here you go" He says and leaves the room. I change into the clothes and lay down on daddy's bed. He comes in a few minutes later carrying his black bag.

"NO" I wail and try getting up. Dad sighs and sets it down on his desk and sits next to me.

"No doctoring daddy. I want daddy not Dr. Cullen" I squeak.

"OK baby girl" He says and lays down next to me. I fall asleep in his arms.

(Bella's POV)

"Hey love" Edward says as I climb down the stairs.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Noon" Alice chirps.

"Noon and Kristi is still sleeping?" I ask.

"Well shes running a fever so dad has her in his room"Edward says nervously.

"WAIT MY SISTER WHO IS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME IS SICK AND NO ONE FELT THE NEED TO TELL ME!" I screech.

"Well we would have but Bella love you need sleep" Edward says.

"Screw the sleep my sister needs me" I growl.

"Bella shes fine with your father now calm down" Mom says as she walks out of the kitchen. I sigh and walk off.

"Bells" I hear Emmett call.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Happy birthday" he says with a grin.

"Thanks emmie" I say and sigh. OH great that huge party is today and my sister is sick. I hear crying from ands room and start debating if I should go.

"Just go" Alice says from behind me and I jump.

"Stop creeping up like that!" I scowled.

"OK after your done I will meet you in your bathroom" She says and skips off. I go to dads room and knock.

"Come in Bella" Dad says. I open the door and Kristi is sitting on the bed crying.

"Hey honey" I say as I walk in.

"Sissy I sorry" she cry's.

"Shh its OK baby, your OK I'm not mad at you" I say as I hug her.

"But I'm sick on your birthday"She says.

"I'm not mad at you" I say as I pick her up and walk around with her. She lays her head down and snuggles.

"Baby how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Fine" she mumbles.

"Your lying to me" I say

"Fine I feel like crap" she whines.

"You know daddy can make you better" I say and look at dad.

"No" She says.

"Why?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Needles?" I ask and she sobs.

"Oh sweetie there's not going to be any needles" Dad says. Kristi looks at me. I sigh and sit on dads bed with her on my lap. Dad quickly checks her out.

"Right now its just a fever. It could be the flu" Dad says as he takes out some pills. He hands her a bottle of water and puts the pills in her mouth.

"There chewable" Dad says and opens the water bottle. After Kristi is laying down comfortably go to leave.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Dad says as he hugs me.

"thanks can you and mom get her ready for the party tonight?" I ask.

"Yes now go let Alice get you ready" Dad says. I groan but leave.

I go to my bathroom wheres there's a nice big bubble bath waiting for me. I sigh in relief and start to undress. I get in and sigh in relief. Alice comes in carrying a load of make up and hair products.

"Take an hour bath and then get out. Were making you lunch right now. Mom is starting food down stairs for the party and dads in his room with Kristi still and Emily is at the Clearwater's today and tomorrow" Alice says.

"Yeah OK" I say and then plunge down into the water.

(51/2 hours later)

The party was just about to start. It was 6 pm. Mom and dad quickly got out the food and went upstairs to dress. About twenty minutes later the party was in full swing.

Dad and mom were sitting outside talking were we couldn't see them. Kristi was dancing with Emmett at the moment. Edward had his arm around me.

There was a huge pile of presents on a table.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you to" I say and snuggle into his arms.

"COME ON BIRTHDAY GIRL STOP CUDDLING INTO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HAVE SOME FUN!" mike, Emmett and jazz yell.

"No" I say. Emmett and jasper shared a look and then came plowing towards us. Edward starts to wrestle jazz and Emmett when I'm grabbed from behind.

"Got her" Mike yells in triumph until he groans in pain because i bring my heels to where it hurts the most. I run back to Edward who picks me up in his arms bridal style.

"Your no fun eddy!" em whines.

"Don t call me that" Edward says.

"Brother" I hear Kristi say. Edward puts me down and kneels to Kristi's level. "Whats up sweetie?" he asks.

"Can I talk to you in private" She whispers. Edward picked her up and took her away from us.

(Edwards POV!)

I take Kristi upstairs into dads office where no one could hear.

"Yes baby girl?" I ask.

"Tummy hurts, got sick twice and I'm hot" She cry's. I sigh thinking of what it could be. I put my hand on her head and gasp. She has a 102.3 fever.

"OK I want you to listen to me sweetie OK" I say and crouch in front of her. "OK" she says softly.

"I'm going to go talk to dad and then were taking you to the hospital to run tests" I say.

"No" she cry's and try's to run but I catch her.

"Honey this could be deadly" I say and she sobs. I sit her down on the couch and jump out the window onto the porch.

" Son" mom screams in shock.

"Shh mom" I say and sit down in front of them.

"Son you look worried whats wrong?" Dad asks.

"Kristi is sick. I think we should take her to the hospital for testing. Shes complaining that her stomach hurts. She puked twice and she has a fever of 102.3" I say.

"OK I'll take her in you stay here and enjoy the party" Dad says and goes inside. Mom looks at me with worry.

"Shes going to be fine mom" I say and mom gets up and we walk into the party for Bella to open the presents.

Mom gets her camera and I sit down with Bella in my lap. Everyone sits around us in a circle.

Dad sneaks out of the door without Bella noticing. After what seemed like forever Bella finished opening presents and the party started up again.

"Care to dance Ms. Cullen?" I whisper in Bella's ear.

"Sure Mr. Cullen" she giggles out and I take her into my arms.

We dance until the party dies down. Angela and Ben were the last ones to leave. Bella closes the front door and turns to me with a confused expression.

"Wheres Kristi?" she asks and I groan right as my phone goes off.

(Bella's POV)

Edward looks at his phone. He answers and walks outside. I go to follow but jasper is standing in front of the door.

"Jazz tell me what the hell is happening and where is Kristi!" I yell. Edward walks in and I run to him. He hugs me and trys to shh me.

"Wheres Kristi?" I ask.

"In the hospital with dad. Hes prepping her for surgery" Edward says.

"WHAT" I scream.

"Love you need to relax" he says as he rubs my back.

"Relax! My sister is about to get surgery and your telling me to relax!" I screech.

"Bella stop it OK, shes going to be fine I've seen it" Alice says and hugs me.

"I need to go" I say and go to get my keys but Emmett snatches them. I groan and try tocget them back. It was no use.

Edward wraps me in my arms and holds me to him. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear as I start to feel sleepy in his arms. He chuckles and holds me closer until I fall asleep in his arms.

(AN: Ok this is going to be my last upload for atlest a week. June first i'm moving and we wont have internet for atleast a week. I would have uplaode dmore this week but I had finals. But I hope you like this chapter and will be waiting for ch. 19. SO until next time)


	19. Chapter 19

Why Us CH.19

(Carlisle's POV/after Edward tells him about Kristi)

I walk in the backdoor without anyone noticing. I flint upstairs to my office where I hear Kristi crying.

"Daddy please don't make me" she cry's as I pick her up.

"Shh angel its going o make you feel better honey" I whisper and start to walk downstairs as Alice calls for present time.

I sneak out with Kristi without Bella noticing. I strap Kristi in and pull out of the driveway weaving through cars.

Once I get on the main road I drive 70 miles an hour. I arrive at the hospital and pick up a almost sleeping Kristi.

"Dr. Cullen what a surprise" One of nurses say.

" I don't have time for your flirting Lauren get me nurse Alex" I say and look for a free room.

"Dr. cullen" Alex calls. "Alex which room is free?" I ask.

"Follow me" he says and leads us to a private exam room. I set Kristi down.

"Whats wrong with Kristi?" he asks.

"We don't know her abdomen hurts, shes running a fever and she vomited twice" I say and look for the stuff I need.

Kristi starts to wake up a little more.

"no" she cry's.

"Shh Kristi your OK" Alex says as he kneels by her. He quickly gets her mind off of being in the hospital by playing with her.

"Kristi honey" I say softly. She looks up at me.

" I need to draw some blood" I say and she looks at me with fear.

"Shh angel its OK. Its just going to be a butterfly needle." I say as I take the tourniquet.

"No its going to hurt!" she cry's.

"Just one little pinch" I say.

"no" she says.

"Honey its not going to hurt" I say.

"Yeah it is" She says.

"No it wont see watch I'll let your daddy put one in me" Alex says and gives me his arm. I another butterfly needle and take another tourniquet. I put it in Alex who just stands there smiling at Kristi.

"See its OK" he says as he take sit out of his arms and puts on a band aid.

"You promise?" she asks.

"We promise" both Alex and I say at the same time. Kristi gives me her little arm and I place her hand on my side so she grip onto my t shirt. I quickly take some blood and Kristi grips onto my t shirt. I quickly take the needle out and put a hello kitty band aid on.

"Alex can you take this to the lab please" I say as I hold Kristi's hands in my own. She is gently crying. Alex takes the vials and I sit next to my poor daughter. I hold her to em and try to have her relax. She starts to fall asleep when Alex comes back about 45 minutes later with results.

"Her bodies fighting an infection. Snow looked at it and she said she has appendicitis." Alex says.

"Book me an O.R please" I say as I look at the results. Definitely appendicitis. I sigh knowing Kristi isn't going to like this.

"Honey daddy needs to do surgery on you" I say softly.

"NO!" she screeches.

"Honey it wont be bad, your going to be under the whole time and when you wake up your going to feel better" I say as I hold her closer to me.

"Your lying!" she screeches.

"Honey why are you so panicked?" I ask finally.

"Emmie told me what you do during surgery" She says.

"Honey don't listen to Emmett. He doesn't know anything about medical OK." I say but she still shakes her head.

"Honey who went to medical school your brother or me?" I ask.

"You daddy" She says.

"yes Emmett didn't he was just making up stuff to get you scared" I say as my O.R nurse comes in.

"Honey this is daddy's personal nurse" I say as I stand up and set her down. She looks at me in fright

"Honey, ms. Nicole isn't going to hurt you" I say but she just look in fright still.

"Nicole get Alex please. We're changing up the team a little" I say as I rub soothing circles on Kristi's hands.

"Honey can you sit here for daddy please?" I ask thinking I have to call Edward.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm going to go call Edward and Bella" I say.

"OK" she says. I walk out to the hall and call Edward. During the conversation I hear Bella screaming to know what is happening. After get off the phone I go back to Kristi's room and shes already prepped for surgery.

Alex is standing by her.

"Robert isn't on the team today" he says to let me know whose place he took.

"OK can you take her to the O.R please" I say seeing she already has everything she needs for surgery.

"Sure we already gave her the mild sedative to relax her" Alex says and start to wheel her bed out of the room.

"Daddy" she calls quietly.

"its OK baby daddy's going to be there in a few minutes" I say and kiss her forehead.

I turn towards the hall to where I can scrub in. I scrub in and walk into the O.R. Kristi is laying on the table with Alex holding her hand and rubbing her forehead.

"OK lets get started" I say as I walk to Kristi. She looks up at me with teary eyes.

I kiss her forehead and put the mask on her face.

She slowly slips under having both Alex and I holding her hand.

"Thank you" I say as I look at Alex.

"No problem" he says and then my surgical team lines up in the order they all ways are.

"OK lets do this as fast as we can" I say looking at my baby girls face. Jewel hands me a scalpel and I look at Kristi's belly before making a incision.

Where her skin was perfect white ivory was now red from blood.

(An hour later)

Kristi was done in surgery and laying in a private recovery room. I was sitting next to her holding her hand.

Bella runs in the room looking panicked. Edward runs in after her.

"Bella love see I told you she was fine" Edward says soothingly.

"THEN WHY DID SHE HAVE A VISION OF KRISTI DIENG!"Bella screams. I decide to interfere then.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask looking at my youngest child laying there peacefully.

"I don't know Alice screamed at Edward saying 'shes going to die Edward, shes going to die of some illness'" Bella says and looks at her little sister.

"Bella it might be a false vision" I say and hug her to calm her. She grips onto my shirt.

"Shh shes not dieing." I whisper. Bella settles down a little. Her heart rate was returning to normal.

"Edward take Bella home and tell Alice I want to meet with her in my office here" I say blocking my decisions.

I sigh knowing this was going to be a long night. I kiss Kristi's forehead and head to my office.

Alice is waiting there nervously.

"Am I in trouble daddy?" she asks pitifully.

"No but I need to know about this vision you had" I say as I sit down behind my desk.

"Daddy I saw Kristi die and Bella was dying but I couldn't see." She says. I sigh in frustration.

"Is it a false vision?" I ask in hope.

"No" she says.

"How do you know Alice" I say.

"Daddy I get headaches with false visions" She says.

"And you didn't get a headache?" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry daddy" she cry's.

"Its not your fault. But do you know why Bella dies?" I ask.

" I couldn't really see her clearly. Her stomach area was blurred. All is aw was her face which looked like crap. Her cheeks bones were sticking through her skin and her face was as pale as ours with big black marks under her eyes. All I see is her in your office on an operating table with lots of blood." Alice says.

I run my hands threw my hair and sigh. Both my daughters were going to die unless we watched there future closely.

"Alice..." I start but she cuts me off.

"I will watch there futures closely" She says.

"OK, go home tell your mother I'm staying with Kristi for the night. And don't force Bella into anything!" I say and walk out.

I just hope we can figure this out before Bella's wedding in 9 months.


	20. Chapter 20

Why us CH.20

(9 months later/the day of bella's wedding/Bella's POV)

Today was finally the day. I was getting married. Alice of course was freaking out making sure everything was perfect downstairs while I was getting ready.

"Need any help?" rose asks from the doorway.

"Sure" I say as I put my curling iron down.

"What do you need me to do?" Rose asks.

" I want soft curls in my hair" I say. Rose starts while I do my makeup. Rose gets my dress out and helps me in it.

"You look beautiful" She says

"thanks is everyone ready?" I ask as I put on my necklace.

"Yes, Edward is standing at the alter. Dads pacing in the hall way and everyone else is sitting except Kristi who is waiting to throw flowers." Rose says.

"OK go to Kristi please and tell dad to get in here" I say as I quickly strap on my heels. Dad walks in wearing a tux.

"You look dashing" I say.

"Well thank you, you look gorgeous" He says and helps me up. The music starts and the Kristi nearly runs down the isle with rose throwing petals.

The music shifts into my lullaby. Dad takes an unnecessary breath and start to guide me down. Once we get downstairs I look up at Edward and gasp.

He was gorgeous. Dad chuckles and leads me the rest of the way. He places one of my hands in Edwards and Jasper starts the ceremony.

(Skipping to the reception.)

I was in Edwards arms dancing.

" I love you" he whispers.

"I love you to" I whisper back as I lay my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead. I look over and dad has mom in his arms.

"Edward is mom crying?" I ask.

"Yeah shes upset her baby girl is married " he whispers. I go to comfort her but Edward stop me.

"Dad has it under control." he says as he kisses me.

"Your sure she looks pretty upset" I say looking towards our parents. Dad was holding mom who was sobbing and shaking her head no.

"There fine" Edward says and then takes us to the cake. Edwards nose scrunched up in disgust as I slam the cake into his face.

"Yum" I say as I eat it off his face. He chuckles and kisses me.

"You will get your presents when you get home" Alice says as she grabs my wrist. She drags me upstairs to my room and helps me out of my dress.

I change into a blue summer dress while Alice grabs the luggage. Edward meets me at the bottom of the stairs. The family says goodbye to us and disappears. Mom and dad are the last ones. Dad hugs me to him.

"Please be safe" he whispers his voice cracking. Mom throws her self at me and sobs.

"Bella please don't go" she cry's.

"Mom I'm going to be fine" I say looking at dad puzzled. Edward has a look of horror on his face from reading dads mind.

"What's wrong Edward?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says quickly shaking of the horror face.

"I love you mom" I say as I pat her back.

" I luv you to but please don't leave" She cry's harder. Dad takes mom off of me and she sobs into his neck.

"We love you kids be careful" Dad says. Edward grabs my hand and we leave. I don't know what happened in the next few hours since I was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Love were here" Edward says. I look up and were on this beautiful island I recognize from pictures at the house.

"Are we on isle esme?" I ask looking around.

"Yep dad and mom let us borrow it." he says as he nips at my throat.

"Edward" I giggle.

"What your not in the mood?" he asks.

"Oh I'm in the mood" I say as I push him into the house. Edward guides me to the bedroom where we throws me onto the bed and starts to undress me

. I moan out as he kisses me. He quickly undresses himself before getting on the bed.

(two weeks later)

"Bella love are you OK?" Edward asks from outside the bathroom door.

"No Edward" I cry. I have been getting sick for a few mornings now and my period was late. My stomach had a small bulge already.

"Edward" I cry as I come to a conclusion. I open the door and Edward runs in.

"Bella whats wrong?" he asks. I stand up and he gasps.

"Pregnancy" We say at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

Why us ch. 21

(Alice's POV)

I was sitting on the couch when all of a sudden Bella and Edwards future went black.

"NO" I scream and try to find there futures. I start to sob not finding them.

"ALICE" Dad yells in alarm. He jumps of the stair case and runs to me.

"Whats wrong?" he asks as he rubs my shoulders trying to calm me down enough to speak.

"Bella and Edward future disappeared." I cry.

"Shh its probably nothing" he says calmly.

"Dad I cant find them at all" I cry.

"Shh maybe there wolves or nomads you cant see" he says and I accept that just to calm me down.

"Go hunt while I call your siblings" he says. Jazz and the rest of the family except mom is waiting.

"Come on Ali" Em says and grabs my hand before running off with me. Jazz and rose follow behind us.

(Carlisle's POV)

Right after Ali left I lost it. How could this happen? Were they dead? I couldn't help seeing all the ways the could die. Nomads. The Volturi Accidental fire.

While I was musing esme walked in.

"Carlisle" she says and i snap out of it.

"Finally I have been calling your name for ten minutes. The kids just called there on there way home from the honeymoon" Esme says.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know Bella was crying but Edward would tell me anything."Esme says.

"OK I'm going to meet them at the airport tomorrow then." I say as I go upstairs to my office. Relieved that they were alive but still scared of what was wrong.

(Bella's POV/After the flight when they land in Seattle)

"Love I'm going to get our luggage you stay here and then we will find dad who came to pick us up" Edward says as he kisses me and rubs my belly a little.

"Hurry back to us"I say as Edward leaves. I sigh and put a hand on my belly. I get a few looks but ignore them. Edward comes back and he looks pissed.

"Jeez some people need to stop thinking" he says as he hugs me to calm himself down.

"Let me guess people are thinking I'm a slut?" I ask as I rub his shoulder.

"Yes" he says through clenched teeth. We see the back of dads head and start to walk towards him. Half way there he turns and gasps. He rushes over to us.

"What the heck?" he asks as he study's me.

"Dad I'm pregnant" I say and dad gasps.

"Are you sure?" he asks in concern.

"Yes dad were sure, she took three pregnancy tests on the island" Edward says as he put one hand on my belly.

"Our little angel" I whisper to Edward.

"Our little son or daughter" Edward say happily.

"yeah um guys one problem Alice cant see your futures anymore" Dad says and I gasp. The baby kicks and I gasp again as my hand fly's to my belly. Edward hand goes to mine right as the baby kicks.

He gasps and dad looks at us strangely.

"the baby's kicking" I say and take dad hand. The baby kicks and dad gasps.

"Bella sweetie I think we should get you home so ic an do some tests and stuff make sure you two are both healthy" daddy says.

"Of course" I say and Edward grabs the luggage as dad helps me to his car. He helps me in the front seat and we drive off. Once we get home Edward puts his arms around me.

He helps me up the stairs as dad grabs the bags. When we get in Alice is sitting on the couch.

"You guys are alive" she says in relief but gasps when I move from behind Edward.

"Your having a baby?" she asks in shock.

"WHAT!" Rose screams and fly's downstairs. Rose sees my belly and hisses and growls.

"ROSE ENOUGH" Daddy yells. Rose looks at him.

"You will be nice to your sister. Don't be mad just because shes pregnant. You use to love her and now just because shes pregnant you start to be mean to her. That is your nephew or niece shes carrying so I suggest if you want anything to do with the baby you better settle down do I make myself clear?" Dad rants but asks the last part.

"yes father" rose says and runs off. Mom comes ad gives me a hug. Edward puts a protective hand around me again.

"Edward love the family's not going to hurt me" I say as I rub his arms soothingly.

" I know but I just feel protective of both of you now. Especially you since your carrying our little miracle." he says as he kisses me.

"Bella can you come upstairs with me sweetie?" daddy asks and holds his hand out.

"Of course daddy" I say and go with him.

"Be careful love" Edward says.

" I will" I say and daddy leads us upstairs. When we get to his office daddy sits us down.

"Bella I want you to listen to me carefully OK" he says and looks at me. I nod my head for him to continue.

" I have a friend of mine whose a doctor coming here to make sure your pregnant. I know you only like me but honey I just can't do it especially with you being pregnant with my grandchild. I wouldn't be able to think straight" He says.

"OK who is this friend?" I ask nervously.

"Eleazar from Denali." He says and there's a tap on the window. Dad gets up and opens the window.

"hello carlisle" Eleazar says as he jumps in the room.

"Hello Eleazar. I don't believe you have ever meet Bella." Dad says and walks over to me.

"Hello Bella" Eleazar say and shakes my hand.

"Hi" I say nervously.

"Carlisle will you be staying in the room?" he asks.

"Yes of course" Dad says to him.

"OK Bella i would like to start so if we could get into the exam room" He says and motions towards dads exam room that use to be a bathroom.

I follow dad over to it. Dad opens the door and helps me onto the bed. Eleazar follows us in and closes the door.

"OK Bella I'm going to need to do an ultrasound and some other tests." He says as he wheels an ultrasound machine over. Dad helps me pull my top up and holds my hand.

Eleazar looks at the screen in confusion.

"I can't see the fetus at all" he says and daddy looks panicked.

"Carlisle can I talk to you in the hall?" He asks. Daddy nods and walks into the office which for this purpose was the hall.

(Carlisle's POV)

I look at my friend in worry.

"Carlisle this baby is going to kill her. Its already growing to fast then what it should be. They maybe conceived a week ago and the way she looks is two months at most. If that keeps up she'll be dull term in July around the 16th." He says.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Carlisle I have seen this once in the Volturi castle the mother died because the baby killed her from the inside out. He broke ribs and many other bones. The mother got weaker and weaker through the pregnancy because the baby drank her blood. If this is the same case carlisle you have a month with Bella." he says and I gasp.

"the safest thing is abortion" He says.

"No I cant put her through it. There has to be something that your not remembering" I say as I start to pace.

"Wait the ultrasound" he says.

"What about it?" I ask confused.

"The other women you could see the baby. The baby was more vampire so it didn't need any protective skin. Bella's has a protective skin!" he says.

"So she could live?" I ask.

"Yes but Carlisle this could damage her body a lot and you know venom cant fix everything." he says.

"I need some time to think" I say.

"OK Carlisle I'm going to go talk to her" he says and pats my shoulder.

(Bella's POV)

Eleazar comes back in but dads not with him. I look behind him but don't see dad.

"Bella I need to talk to you" he says and sits down.

"OK?" I say nervously but it sounds like a question.

"Bella I have seen this before even though your's is a little bit different that baby could kill you. I think your safest option is abortion Bella" He says and I gasp.

"No, no you're lying" I scream. Dad runs in.

"You told her!" he yells and runs to me.

"Carlisle she needs to know" He says.

"No she doesn't she's strong and I know she will make it" Dad says as he hugs me to him. Edward runs in probably hearing the fuss.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"Bella could die Edward" Eleazar says.

"WHAT!" Edward screams.

"The baby will kill her from the inside out the safest thing is an abortion" he says and I sob.

"Bella love" Edward says.

"No Edward you're not possibly thinking about that!" I scream. "Bella if it's going to kill you.

"ITS NOT A IT ITS A BABY EDWARD! A BABY THTA YOU LOVED THIS MORNING!" I screech and dad winces since it was in his ear.

"Bella if the baby is going to kill you I don't want you to die" He says.

"Edward I'm strong enough and you can change me" I say.o

"Bella venom doesn't heal everything" Dad says.

"Then we go for as long as I can to keep the baby as healthy as possible and deliver him or her early then" I say.

"Wait that might work" Dad says.

"Carlisle its still risky" Eleazar says.

" I don't care thank you for the worry but you can leave now." dad says as he hugs me.

Edward looks at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm sorry love I should know better than to doubt you, your my strong wife" He says as he kisses me.

"Were having a baby" I whisper.

"yes love a baby" Edward says.

"A grandchild" Dad whispers. We all start to laugh at the same time.

"Can I come in?" Rose asks from the main door way.

"Sure" Dad says as he helps me off the bed and into the main office.

"Bella I'm sorry I got mad at you." Rose says.

"Forgive and forget" I say and hug her.

"thank you" she says and puts a hand on my belly.

"your welcome and any way the baby needs as many people to spoil him or her as possible." I say as the rest of the family joins us. Kristi runs in and looks at me and giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You look funny" she giggles.

"Well Missy this is your niece or nephew" I say as I put my hand on my belly.

"Wait your having a baby?" she asks.

"Yes I'm having a baby. The baby's resting right here in my tummy." i say.

"YOU ATE THE BABY!" She screams.

"No I didn't" I say trying to hold back my laughter that the family couldn't.

"you will find out when your older for right now the baby comes from a seed. And when two peoples seeds are right for each other they grow into a baby" I say and Emmett can't help but laugh.

I glare at him. He stops laughing and hugs rose.

"OK" she says and hugs me. I sigh and Edward hugs us both. I was just hoping she wouldn't be here when I went into labor.

She didn't need to see her sister almost dying.


	22. Chapter 22

Why Us Ch.22

(Edward's POV)

Two month have flew by. Bella wasn't growing as fast as Eleazar thought she would. We passed July 16th and Bella was only 5 months. The baby was slowly killing her but we had it under control as long as Bella drank human blood.

Kristi didn't like that fact and called the baby a monster. Kristi was no longer allowed around Bella. Alice or rose usually kept her Bella's and I's cottage that we got for a honeymoon.

Kristi wasn't happy because when they were there Rose and Alice were building the nursery.

"NO" I hear Kristi scream from my hunting spot. I sigh and run off to the cottage.

"Girls?" I call.

"Edward there being mean and making me help with that monsters room" Kristi cry's.

"Kristi the baby isn't a monster." I sigh. Dad wouldn't let us tell Kristi the real reason Bella was drinking the blood. He told her that the baby was like us and need blood like us but couldn't have animal blood until it was born. I sigh and leave.

Mom was walking through the gate when I left. I run home and go to my piano. I was playing when I felt sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up the blood.

_Wait this wasn't right!_

"Dad!" I scream.

"Son no need to yell I can hear you perfectly fine" Dad says as he walks in. He sees the blood and gasps. He helps me up and gasps.

"Edward I think your turning back" he says.

"Is that possible" I ask.

"I don't know. How do you feel?" he asks. My neck hurts and I start to scream. I put my hand on my neck right over my scar. There's a liquid leaking out. Dad looks at it and confirms my fear.

The venom in my system was spilling out of my neck. Dad try's to bite it closed but it just hurts worse. I start to shiver and then it stops.

"You're human" Dad says as he looks at me.

"For how long?" I ask.

"Until I change you again" Dad says.

"When Bella is change" I say and yawn.

"you might want to sleep. It is 10 p.m." dad chuckles. I pout but go upstairs. I lie next to Bella and wrap and arm around her. She wakes up with a gasp looking around frantically.

" Love are you ok?" I ask nervously.

"Your warm" she gasps.

"Bella I'm back to a human" I say.

"What that's not possible" she says.

"Well it must be. Bella look at my eyes." I say. Bella looks at them and gasps.

"Is this why the baby isn't like the other?" she asks.

"Maybe but we should get some sleep" I say as I kiss her. She kisses me roughly I kiss her back gently and she groans.

"I'm not breakable anymore" she says and attacks me.

"KIDS" Dad and mom yell. I start to blush and Bella laughs.

"Let's sleep my love" I say and yawn. She agrees and we lay into each other's arms. I fall asleep soon after.

(Next morning)

When I woke up it felt so nice but weird at the same time.

"Human moment?" Bella asks and as she says that I see what she means in the morning. I run to the bathroom and Bella waddles after. After were done we go downstairs.

"So it's true" Emmett says in shock.

"yes" is ay and my stomach growls.

"Kids breakfast" Mom calls and both of us go into the kitchen. The whole days goes on like this. Everything that a human does Bella had to remind me. I forgot to breathe when my body needed air. I forgot how to do a bunch of stuff. Being a human was incredibly slow!

"Kids lets go on a picnic" Dad says and I groan.

"I'll take Bella" Rose says and steps over to her.

"Who wants to take your brother?" Dad asks.

"I will" Emmett says.

"NO" I scream in terror.

"Daddy jasper and I are making the lunch so were staying back for a while to make it" Alice says and jasper gives me a sorrow filled glance.

"Fine, I'll take him" Dad says and walks over to me.

"Dad cant we take a car" I ask pleadingly.

"Sorry son but were going to a place where there's no car paths" he says and lifts me up into his arms. I pout and cross my arms.

"I got Kristi" Mom says and grabs her. They all start to run at vampire speed. I close my eyes feeling sick to my stomach. Dad sets me down and I bend over my knees trying not to throw up. Everyone chuckles and I glare at them.

Alice and jasper run out of the woods with a picnic basket. Dad helps Bella lowers herself onto the blanket. I sit down next to her and Alice hands us each a sandwich and a soda.

Emmett sits next to Kristi who is eating the same as Bella and I but she has a juice pouch. Dad starts a fire and Alice, jasper, mom and rose run back home saying they forgot something.

"Daddy I need to go potty" Kristi whines.

"Ok bay girl" he says and gets up.

"But daddy its embarrassing with you" She whines.

"Fine but don't go far" He says and sits down after handing her a pack of tissues. Dad starts to get lost looking into the fire.

"Bella hasn't she been gone long?" I ask nervously. She has been gone for half an hour.

"Yeah to long" She says and we hear Kristi's blood curdling scream puncture the calm air.

"DAD" Bella and I scream as Emmett takes off into the woods.

"What?" he asks. "Kristi still isn't back and we just heard her scream" Bella says in panic and right as she finishes we hear a bear growl. Dad gets up really fast and flints off. Bella starts to panic. I go over to her and hug her.

Alice and rose fly by the picnic while jasper and mom stop. They both kneel in front of me and Bella and try to calm Bella.

"ESME CALL 911! TELL THEM OUR DAUGHTER WAS ATTACKED BY A BEAR!" dad yells form inside the woods. He flints by with Kristi lying in his arms.

"Kids set up camp." Mom says and follows dad.

"Bella are you ok?" I ask and I turn. She's silently sobbing in her hands. I look at jasper knowing he's going to have to calm her down or she could go into early labor. He hugs her to calm her down. She falls asleep in his arms and I start to. I lay down and rest.

"Here Emmett" I here jazz whisper and then I'm picked up. I look and jasper is carrying me into the tent. He lays me next to Bella.

Once Emmett makes sure Bella is on the bed him and jasper cover us with a blanket.

"Good night guys" they whisper and exit the tent. I fall asleep soon after.

(Carlisle's POV)

When I get to Kristi Emmett was killing the bear. I quickly run to my youngest.

"It hurts" she whimpers.

"Shh daddy's got you" I say as I pick her up.

"ESME CALL 911! TELL THEM OUR DAUGHTER WAS ATTACKED BY A BEAR!" I yell and flint through the woods to the nearest trail. Esme follows soon after still on the phone with the 911 operator. I lay Kristi on the ground and start to access her injuries. She cry's out every time I touch any part of her.

"Daddy please stop. Be my daddy right now not my doctor" She says pitifully.

"Shh ok baby" I say as stroke her face.

"Ambulance is on their way" Esme says as she kneels down next to us.

"Honey what happened?" Esme asks as she moves Kristi's hair.

" I needed to go potty but I didn't want daddy to come so he let me go by myself. After I was done I went to go back to camp when the bear came by and apparently she had cubs and got mad. I didn't do anything wrong! She just attacked me" She cry's before going unconscious.

"Carlisle" Esme screams and I think she's talking about our daughter going under but i was wrong as Esme's hand fly's to the back of my head.

"Ow what was that for" I whine rubbing my now sore head.

"YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER GO IN THE WOODS ALONE!" She screeches.

"What should I have done sent Bella with her? And then have two daughters injured!" I say.

"No you should have gone with her!" she hisses.

"She was embarrassed" I say.

"SO" she says.

"Let's just stop arguing ok our daughter could die" I say as I hear her heart slowing.

"The ambulance is coming" Esme says and I hear the faint sirens. After two minutes it comes to a screeching halt in front of us. They quickly get Kristi in and esme goes with.

"Stay with Bella" She says.

"Like hells he has jazz and em" I say and get in. We arrive quickly and I go to take her but I'm stopped.

"Carlisle go sit you can't treat family"Dr. Whitetail says and she gives me a sad smile before run off. Esme and I sit down next to each other gripping each other's hands. A nurse comes out with a sad expression.

" Dr. Cullen " she says nervously.

"Yes Katelyn?" I ask as I stand up.

" Dr. WHitetail sent me out here to tell you your daughters not doing well and if she makes it out of surgery she has a 45% of making a full recovery. But right now she has a 25% chance of not dying on the operating table or her heart stopping again. We shocked her three times already." She says sadly.

"Thank you for informing me" I say and then go to esme. Esme was already crying. I slide down a wall and venom starts to pour out of my eyes.

MY youngest daughter was dying.


	23. Chapter 23

Why us ch. 23

(Back at the campsite. Alice's POV)

I sit at near the fire staring into it. How much would it hurt? It was my fault that Kristi was like this! If I would have seen I earlier I could have saved her from this pain.

"Alice" Jasper screams at me and grabs me before I put my hand in the fire.

"Let me go" I say and try to get out of his arms. He sends me calmness but I fight it off.

"Ali you could have killed yourself" He says as he hugs me closer to his body. I think about that and hug onto jasper.

"Shh Alice its ok" he whispers

"No its not Kristi is dying" I say

"What! Pip squeak is dying?" Emmett yells.

"Shh" We hiss at him.

"I see two out comes. One she dies and the other she lives right now it's a 60% for death and 40% living." I say upset.

"She's strong she'll fight she's like Bella" Rose says."I hope so" I say and jasper sits down with me right as Edward gets up.

"What was all the noise?" He asks.

"Edward Kristi's dying" I say and his face pales.

"What" he says shocked.

"Its bad Edward but we need to keep Bella UN informed or she will go into premature labor I've seen it" I say looking around at my family.

"She's still sleeping" Rose says.

"Good" I say as we sit down. Edward looks panicked.

"Emmett take Edward to the hospital" I say seeing Edwards wanting look.

"Of course" Em says gently and walks to Edward.

"piggy back or bridal style?" em asks softly not wanting to joke.

"Doesn't matter" Edward says and stands up. Emmett puts Edward on his back and flints off.

(Edward's POV)

When we get to the hospital parking lot Emmett puts me down.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks gently.

"Yes please" I say and we walk into the hospital. Dad and mom are sitting there crying.

"Edward" Dad says

"Where is she?" I ask.

"There moving her to ICU right now she made it through surgery" he says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"We can see her once Betty comes and gets us" Dad says and leads me to a chair. Emmett follows and sits next to me.

"Emmett are you staying with your brother?" mom asks.

"Yes he asked me" Em says.

"Carlisle you can see your daughter" Betty says.

"Kids go first she's still under it's the best time for you to see her" Dad says. Betty nods and leads us to Kristi's room.

"I'll wait here" EM says and shoves me in. I gasp as I see Kristi. I walk over to her and kisses her forehead.

"Oh Kristi please please survive I can't imagine our life's without you. Your my little sister I'm suppose to protect you" I say before walking back out because it's too hard seeing her laying in that bed like that. I start to cry ad Emmett hug me

"Its ok bro. I got you" He says and helps me to the waiting room.

"Emmett she looks horrible laying in that bed like that" I cry.

"Shh I know I saw her it's ok" He says as he pass mom and dad.

"We will be at the tent tonight" Mom says and hugs me. I nod and Emmett brings me out of the hospital and takes me to the camp site.

"I don't know all I did was kissed her forehead and whisper to her" I say because everyone is looking at me expectantly.

Mom and dad return and explain to them that she was being sedated to heal and this would go on for a few weeks

(Kristi's POV)

What was this beeping? It was annoying. Someone please turn it off. I go to move but i can't. My eyes feel like bricks.

"Dr. Cullen its up to you if you want to keep her under sedatives" A voice says through fog. I don't hear a reply.

"OK we will call you when she's up" The voice says. NO I want my daddy now. I start to struggle against my eyes wanting them to open. Can't they see I'm up? Can they not see my body moving. Or was I not moving but I thought I was? It felt like I had bricks holding ever part of me down. One I snaps open and I see the familiar mint green of a hospital room.

"Daddy?" I call out and try to sit up. I'm held down by restraints. I start to panic and cry. Daddy and mommy run into the room. Mommy gasps as daddy runs to me.

"Baby calm down look at daddy" he says as he takes my face in his hands.

"Honey you need to stay calm so you can breathe easier." He says as he presses a button. A doctor comes in.

"Well hello Kristi it's nice to see you up" He says and takes my vitals

."Are you in any pain?" He asks as he examines my injuries.

"A little" I say.

"Ok I will have a nurse get you some pain medicine." He says and goes to leave.

"No morphine I want to stay up" I say.

"Kristi its best if you sleep" he says.

"No I want to see my parents and talk to them" I say near tears.

"Ok" he says and leaves.

"Oh Kristi you had us so worried. "Mom says as she pats my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Sweetie they had you sedated for a month" Mom says.

"What I missed a whole month!" I say .

"Kristi calm down you needed to heal" Dad says as he makes sure I stay calm.

"Why am I strapped to this bed?" I ask.

"You have and had a lot of injures some healed but some still are" Dad says as he kisses my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I ask as a nurse comes in with some pills. Daddy takes them and grabs a bottle water from the night stand.

"Open" He says softly. I open and he put the pills in my mouth and holds the water bottle to my lips. I drink half the bottle before dad pulls it away

"Slow down sweetheart" he says as he sets it don on the nightstand.

"Daddy how bad was it?" I ask in fright.

"Your broke nine ribs. Three of them punctured your lung. You lost a lot of blood. Your collar bone was broke but is healed. Your right arm is broken in four places and you left leg was broken in three places but two healed. Also you had a sprained wrist. A ton of internal damage. They had to shock you three times on the operating table" He explains.

"Oh" I say.

"I'm sorry" I cry.

"Shh sweetheart its not your fault" Daddy says. I try to get out of the restraints but I can't. I just want my daddy's arms wrapped around me. I want to have him close. Know he's there to keep me safe and protect me from any other animals.

"Shh w'ere here baby girl" They says as they get any contact they can.

"Daddy hold me" I cry.

"Oh baby I wish I could" He says as he try's to hug me as best he can. He finally end sup putting his forehead on mine.

"Shh I'm here baby" he whispers.

"Stay" I say.

"I will but you need some sleep" he says.

"No daddy please" I plead but he already has a shot in his hand.

"Shh its just a mild sedation. You'll only be out for a few hours" He says as he kisses me and I feel the needle poke. I cry in frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but its for your own good" Daddy whispers and everything goes black.

(Bella's POV)

I hate don't being able to see my sister. The family wouldn't let me because they thought I would go into early labor. I was around 8 months. Edward never leaves my side. I Gasp as the baby moves again this time more pain fuller than the rest.

"Bella" hear five worried voices.

"Fine the baby is kicking" I say.

"Bella are you sure?" rose asks as she comes in with my cup of blood.

"Yes" I say and go to take it when it slips form my hands. I try to catch it but it hits the floor with a plop. MY body falls of the couch and I land with a sickening thud.

"Bella" Edward screams as jasper picks me up.

"Call dad" Alice screams and the look on her face I an tell her vision of me laying on an operating table bloody and i dyeing is coming true. I feel the baby bite and I scream.

"He's coming" rose says as she helps jasper lay me down.

"Emmett get Edward out of here" Jasper orders.

"No" I cry and reach for him but Emmett is dragging him out of the room.

"Rose stop! We need to wait for dad" Alice cries.

"there's no time Bella's dying" Rose says.

"You have no medical training" Alice says.

"Jasper you do" Rose says.

"But I can't" He says.

"Jazzy she's dying" Ali says and I gasp again.

"Jazz please" I say in pain.

"Fine" he says and goes into dads closet. He comes back with a tray. I gulp when I see the needle.

"Shh Bella its ok" he says as he turns me over to my side.

"Its just an epidural" He says as I feel the needle poke. I try to keep breathing as the baby kicks and we hear bones breaking.

"Bella can you feel this?" jasper asks.

"No" I say as I look at rose and Alice.

"We're here for you" They says as they take my hands. I don't know how long it was until my baby's cry filled the room and Alice walked to jasper.

"Bella it's a girl" Alice says.

"Mmm" I say as my eyes close.

"Bella" I hear dad yell.

"She's losing blood" Jazz says in panic.

"Son go get Edward ready to change back. We're going to have to change Bella." Dad says and I feel his hands. I try to open my eyes to see him. I get one eye open and dads working on me with a worried look. I try to talk but I cant.

"Bella baby" Daddy says as he looks into my eye.

"Save me" I whisper.

"I will" I hear him say and I drift. I don't know how long I drift until I feel pain I was changing.

(Edward's POV)

"Ready?" Dad asks as he gives me morphine.

"Yeah" I say as I feel tired. Dad kisses my forehead before biting into my neck and wrists.

I feel the fire begin and then I'm pulled under to join m Bella in withering pain.


	24. Chapter 24

Why us Ch.24

(Carlisle's POV)

After I bite my son I walk downstairs. The baby was wailing.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"She shows us pictures of Bella, Edward and You" Jazz says.

"Shows you pictures" I ask confused.

"Here hold her" Rose says and hands me her. She puts her hand on my cheek and shows me pictures of all the things jazz told me.

"Shh grandpa's got you" I whisper to her. I wish they would have picked out a name.

"Shh sweet little girl I got you" I whisper and start to rock her. She stops and looks at me before cuddling into me.

"Grandpa's girl" Esme coos and takes a picture. She falls asleep and I sit down with her.

"Is Bella ok?" Esme asks.

"Yes she's changing with Edward upstairs" I say as I look at my family. They all look upstairs is sadness.

"She's going to be fine guys" I say soothingly but Alice was still silently crying in jasper's neck. The baby fell asleep so I lay her down on the couch and go to my pixie of a daughter. I open my arms for her and she jumps into them.

"I can't see her future" She sobs.

"Shh she's going to be fine sweetie" I say gently as I place my head on top of hers. She settles down and jasper takes her in his arms. Kristi comes running down and stops when she sees the baby.

"Honey would you like to meet your niece?" I ask as I sit next to the baby.

"Ok" she says nervously. Esme walks Kristi over to the couch where she has her sit down.

"We don't know the name yet but you can still meet her." I say and pick up the baby who was now up. I lay her in Kristi's arms.

"Hi little one I'm your auntie" Kristi whispers and smiles at the baby.

"Is Bella ok?" Kristi asks. "Yes she's upstairs changing" I say.

"OK momma can you make me something?" Kristi asks as she hands me the baby.

"Hey bug a boo" I coo and she giggles.

(Esme's POV)

For three days Carlisle and I would take care of the baby and Kristi. The rest of the family went hunting or on a trip. Bella's and Edward's hearts just stopped. Carlisle hands me the baby and goes upstairs.

(Bella's POV)

When I open my eyes everything is crystal clear."Hey sweetie" Dad says from the doorway.

"Where's Edward?" I ask

"Love?" Edward calls from the other medical room. I get up and run to him.

"Bella your beautiful" he says and I gasp at how gorgeous he was.

"Your gorgeous." I say and he ducks his head.

"OK then why don't I take you two hunting" Dad says.

"Dad I think I remember how to hunt" Edward says.

"Yeah well Bella needs to learn" He says and grabs my hands. I follow him down the hall to a patio with stairs. We flint into the forest and dad stops a few minutes into the hunt.

"Close your eyes and smell" He says. I close my eyes and I smell blood and I hear the thump thump of caribou's hearts.

"Over to the left A herd of around nine" I say.

"Yep let your instincts take over" He says and I'm off chasing the herd. I take a big male and a female down. After I'm done with the female I pull back and wipe my mouth on a leaf.

"That was very good for your first hunt" dad says as I stand up. Edward runs in from the other side of the clearing.

"Can we meet her?" he asks.

"Of course" Dad says.

"Race you" I shout and take of running. I hear them follow me and I stop once we get home. Edward wraps a hand around my waist and we walk inside. Mom is sitting on the couch holding our baby girl in her arms.

"Bella Edward" Mom greets and gets up. I gasp seeing our daughter for the first time. She had Edward hair but my eyes.

"We were only out three days?" Edward asks stepping forward to take her.

"Yes she grows pretty fast with her half human half vampire nature" Dad says.

"Love do you remember the name we chose?" Edward asks.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen" I whisper as he hands me our baby.

"Hi Renesmee" I coo softly. Renesmee puts her little hot hand on my cheek and I see pictures flashing in her mind. Dad holding her with Kristi. Kristi feeding her. Her pulling on rose's hair. The last picture is me laying on an operating table, blood everywhere and my eyes looking up in panic. Her first memory of me of my death.

"Momma" she says and I gasp as does everyone. I would have been happy if it weren't for the fact she was physically three days old but looked 3 months.

"Sissy" Kristi yells and runs down the stairs. I smell her scent and gasp.

"Love?" Edward asks panicked.

"Just taken by surprise" I say and I see dad holding Kristi back. I hand Renesmee to Edward and kneel for Kristi to come by me. Dad lets her go and she launches herself into my arms.

"I'm so happy your fine" She sobs. I hold her to me and she takes comfort in my arms. Dad try's to take her claiming its bed time but she won't go with him. I sigh and put her to bed. Edward already had Renesmee feed and down for the night

"Now what?" I ask since I couldn't sleep.

"We can do whatever you want" he says.

"Oh really" I say and drag him to our room. Maybe I might just enjoy not being able to sleep forever and live forever.

_The End_


End file.
